My Love Mentor
by yana kim
Summary: Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adik kesayangannya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adik kesayangannya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dosen itu sangat menyebalkan! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau deadline tugasnya itu hari ini! Aku bahkan belum membuat kata pengantar! Dasar botak sialan! Rayuanku bahkan tidak mempan! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sih?!" Gadis berambut merah berkacamata sedang mengumpat kasar pada dosen yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat ia dan para teman-temannya belajar.

"Hei! Kau pikir kami selesai? Kita sama tahu!" sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Seharusnya aku memakai rok super mini untuk merayunya. Bukannya malah jeans sialan ini!" Gadis merah bernama Uzumaki Karin itu masih saja mengumpat membuat kedua sahabatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Kau juga seharusnya tahu kalau si Ibiki sialan itu tidak mempan dengan godaan apapun. Jeans ketat dan belahan dadamu itu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk merayu laki-laki manapun. Kurasa si botak itu memang tidak doyan perempuan." Karin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sahabat pirangnya yang bernama Ino.

"Tapi aku khawatir dengan nilaiku, tahu. Naruto-nii akan membunuhku. Kalian tahu dia akan memeriksa semua nilaiku tiap akhir semester kan?"

"Jangan sedih begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat biasa? Kita bisa menghilangkan stres disana," usul Sakura.

"Bilang saja kau mau bertemu dengan DJ tampan itu!" sindir Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke. Ayo kita ke rumahku. Kita harus tampil maksimal kan?" Karin berdiri dan berjalan disusul oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Begitulah kehidupan Karin sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu. Ia baru kelas menginjak tahun pertama di Konoha High School. Kedua orang yang disayanginya itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia yang sedang dalam keadaan sedih semakin terpuruk karena kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya harus mengurusi perusahaan yang sebelumnya dipegang ayah mereka. Padahal Naruto juga baru saja lulus dari sekolah yang sama dengannya dan baru berumur tujuh belas tahun. Naruto pun semakin jarang dirumah karena harus keluar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya.

Karin jadi selalu sendirian dirumah. Hanya ditemani oleh para pembantu yang ada disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman keras dan rokok. Bersyukur karena memiliki tubuh yang bagus diusianya yang baru lima belas tahun dan ia sangat mirip dengan Kushina, ibunya. Sehingga ia tidak masalah saat membeli minuman di swalayan karena ia menunjukkan KTP ibunya saat petugas kasir meminta kartu identitasnya.

Merasa kedua benda itu dapat membantunya, Karin mulai pergi menuju sumbernya alias club malam. Merasa bersalah karena harus kembali menunjukkan KTP ibunya pada penjaga pintu club. Ia bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura di tempat itu. Kedua orang itu datang kesana dengan masalah mereka masing-masing. Karin sempat terkejut saat tahu Ino dan Sakura seumuran dengannya. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat dekat dan sering janjian bertemu di club yang sama.

Naruto tidak tahu tentang kehidupan liar adik kesayangannya karena ia juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Merasa sangat bersalah memang, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa selalu disamping adiknya.

Saat ini ketiga gadis cantik itu sedang minum sambil menghisap rokok dengan santainya di club tempat mereka biasa minum. Sai si bartender sekali-sekali mengajak mereka berbincang. Pakaian tebuka yang menjadi style mereka setiap datang ke tempat ini membuat para lelaki yang ada disana tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka. Apalagi Karin yang selalu tampil lebih mempesona dibandingkan dengan Ino dan Sakura. DJ tampan muncul sambil memainkan musik andalannya. Ketiganya pun masuk ke lantai dansa dan menari dengan gila. Tampak tak masalah dengan high heels yang dikenakannya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat gerakan mereka semakin menggila. Merasa lelah, Karin berjalan keluar lantai dansa menuju meja bar. Kemudian menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Untung kau kembali, ponselmu berdering terus," ujar Sai. Mereka memang menitipkan semua barangnya pada Sai. Karin menerima ponsel itu dan hampir menjatuhkannya saat melihat nama kakaknya di layar. Ia langsung berlari keluar club dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, nii-san?"

'Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkatnya?'

"Maaf nii-san. Aku sudah tertidur."

"Ya. Tapi sejak kapan kamarmu pindah ke depan club malam?" suara dingin kakaknya membuatnya merinding dan takut seketika. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Naruto sedang memandangnya dari jarak lima puluh meter, tepatnya dipinggir jalan. Kakak pirangnya itu berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan dua orang yang selalu mendampinginya. Supir dan asisten pribadinya yang Karin ketahui bernama Iruka dan Shikamaru.

Rokok yang semula terselip di jarinya jatuh seketika. Ia memandang horor pada Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama para pengikutnya. Naruto langsung menarik Karin dengan paksa menuju mobil. Asisten Naruto masuk ke dalam club sementara sang supir membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kedua majikannya itu. Karin hanya diam saat keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu juga Naruto. Tak lama kemudian asisten Naruto datang dengan tas Karin ditangannya. Mereka pun meninggalkan club malam tersebut dengan keheningan layaknya kuburan di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto menarik tangan adiknya dan mendudukkannya di sofa dengan kasar.

"Karin, apa maksudnya ini semua? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Karin hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Nii-san. M-maafkan aku. A-aku..."

"Sejak kapan kau ke club?! Sejak kapan kau merokok?! Dan sejak kapan kau berpakaian seperti pelacur?! Demi Tuhan kau baru sembilan belas tahun!" Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir dari iris biru kakaknya. Kakaknya yang tangguh dan kuat menangis. Dan ini karenanya.

"Maafkan aku nii-san. Hiks hiks!" Karin berlutut memeluk kaki Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Karin. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang sangat jarang ia tempati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya di kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan dan para pelayan terlihat menata makanan untuk sarapan tuan mereka. Pandangan pria itu kosong saat melihat Karin datang dengan kelopak mata yang bengkak. Gadis berambut merah seperti ibu mereka itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Naruto. Para pelayan yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka beranjak meningalkan dapur.

"Maafkan nii-san." Naruto pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, nii-san."

"Kalau saja aku lebih sering pulang dan memperhatikanmu."

"Nii-san..."

"Makanlah. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan setelah ini."

Setelah sarapan, kedua kakak beradik itu kini berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jerman siang ini. Maafkan aku karena harus pergi lagi."

Karin hanya diam mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

"Mulai besok kau akan ku titipkan pada seseorang. Dia yang akan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu baik di rumah maupun di kampus. Dia adalah tangan kananku." Karin syok mendengar keputusan kakaknya.

"Maksud nii-san, Shikamaru?"

"Bukan. Dia akan mulai bekerja besok pagi. Kau harus ingat. Perkataannya berarti perintahku. Jadi kau jangan membantahnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, niisan," ujaar Karin lemah.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menarik gadis disampingnya kedalam pelukannya dan mencium kening adik tercintanya itu.

"Kau ke kampus hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, siang nanti, nii-san."

"Ku antar sekalian ke bandara." Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kembaran ayahnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOW!Ada apa denganmu? Boleh ku tahu konsep pakaianmu hari ini, Karin?" teriak Ino saat melihat Karin muncul dengan kemeja ungu muda dan jeans semata kaki serta sepatu kets.

"Sialan kau! Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, tahu!"

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku!" tanya Sakura.

"Kakakku datang menjemputku."

"Apa?! Dia pulang?! Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas. Aku mau berganti baju dulu. Temani aku! Dan ada hal yang lebih penting. Kakakku memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjagaku mulai besok. Jadi kita tidak bisa sering-sering main ke club lagi." Ketiga gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju toilet wanita. Sesampainya di sana, Karin memasuki slah satu closet sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menghadap kaca di wastafel untuk melihat penampilan mereka.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku belum tahu. Yang jelas, nanti aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Karin keluar dengan rok mini andalannya dibawah kemeja ungu mudanya. Tak lupa highheelss kebanggaannya yang menutupi kaki indah gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin ini malam hik... terakhir aku bisa merasakan kebebasan ini. Mulai hik... besok mungkin aku tidak bisa hik... minum dengan kalian sebebas biasanya. Bagaimana ini...?" Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa memandang prihatin pada teman seperjuangannya itu. Sepulang kuliah, Karin mengajak mereka ke club malam untuk bersenang-senang sebelum pengawas suruhan kakaknya datang besok.

Karena merasa ini adalah malam bebas terakhir, Karin memilih untuk mabuk dan berdansa dengan gila di lantai dansa. Setelah lelah, ia kembali ke meja bar dan kembali menghabiskan sebotol vodka yang sudah dipesannya dari Sai.

"Untung aku baru minum segelas, kalau tidak siapa yang akan mengantarkannya pulang," ujar Sakura.

"Ya, dan karena aku tahu kau tidak sanggup mengangkatnya sendirian, aku juga mengikuti ide mu. Haah, kira-kira orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi pengawas Karin? Aku penasaran," sahut Ino.

"Mungkin seperti bodyguard di televisi? Bertampang sangar dan selalu mengikuti Karin kemana-mana?"

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja. Kalau memang seperti itu, kita harus membantu Karin untuk keluar dari pengawasan bodyguard itu."

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin sudah merasakan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Rasa hangat itu membuatnya menaikkan selimut untuk menutup wajahnya. Entah jam berapa ia pulang semalam. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya malas untuk sekedar membuaka mata dan bangun. Dan karena jadwal kuliahnya hari ini sore nanti maka ia bisa bangun lebih lama. Tapi,

SREET!

"Enghh..." erang gadis itu. Kemudian Karin mengambil guling disampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Namun bantal tersebut juga ditarik hingga membuat emosi Karin naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani me—!" Karin tidak bisa melanjukan umpatannya setelah melihat seorang pria bermata perak berdiri menjulang di depan tempat tidurnya. Sosok berambut coklat panjang yang itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan menusuk.

"Anak perempuan mana yang baru bangun jam segini?" ujar pria itu.

"Kau suruhan kakakku?" balas Karin cuek.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kau ada kuliah jam sembilan dan ini sudah jam delapan." Karin sudah mulai muak dengan nada dingin dari pria di depannya ini.

"Hah! Kau salah melihat jadwalku, tuan berambut panjang. Aku masuk jam empat sore nanti." Karin ingin menertawai kebodohan suruhan kakaknya ini.

"Jadwalmu sudah ku atur ulang. Kau akan kuliah Senin sampai Kamis mulai jam sembilan sampai jam satu siang."

"Siapa kau berani mengatur jadwal kuliahku!" sinis Karin pada pria itu.

"Aku yang bertanggungjawab atas dirimu selama Naruto di luar negeri. Aku punya hak untuk mengatur apapun yang berhubungan denganmu. Kurasa Naruto sudah memberitahukanmu perihal ini, Uzumaki-san."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku masih berbaik hati dengan jam masukmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kau masuk mulai jam tujuh. Cepat mandi dan bersiap," pria itu melihat jam tangannya. "Waktumu 10 menit."

"Apa?!"

Pria berambut coklat itu berjalan menuju pintu, namun kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Karin.

"Satu lagi. Aku Hyuuga Neji." Pria yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga Neji itu keluar dari kamar gadis yanng tengah menatapnya dengan pandangar sangarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh namamu, sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin keluar dari kamarnya setelah tiga menit berlalu. Dengan rok mini sebagai bawahan serta tanktop hitam yang dibalut blazer jeans ketat sebagai atasan, gadis sembilan belas tahun itu berjalan menuju meja makan diaman Neji duduk dengan pandangan dingin mengarah padanya. Namun Karin tetap cuek dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang biasa.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit."

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa ku lakukan dalam sepuluh menit? Membuka bajuku saja sudah sepuluh menit."

"Karena kau terlambat, tidak ada sarapan untukmu pagi ini. Kita berangkat."

"Kau gila! Aku sudah tidak makan sejak semalam asal kau tahu!" sorak Karin pada pria itu.

"Kurasa dua botol vodka semalam cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu sampai siang nanti. Cepat jalan karena tidak akan ada yang akan mengantarmu." Neji berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Sial!" Karin mengikuti langkah cepat Neji menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Karin duduk dibangku belakang. Neji langsung menjalankan mobil silver yang Karin tahu adalah milik Naruto.

"Dimana mobilku?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto menyimpannya."

"Apa semalam kau mengikutiku? Darimana kau tahu tentang vodka yang—"

"Tolong jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak penting padaku, Uzumaki-san." Karin benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah tampan nan kalem itu.

"Hei! Tuan berambut panjang! Belum sampai satu jam kita bertemu, kau sudah membuatku muak! Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi bodyguardku?!" teriak Karin.

"Tch. Aku bukan bodyguardmu. Aku hanya bertanggung jawab untuk mengubah kelakuanmu."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kelakuanku?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kau yakin menanyakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Neji dengan nada super sinis. Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana kelakuanmu selama ini, nona. Atau kau mau aku mengurutkannya satu per satu?" Neji melihat Karin melalui spion. Karin tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya.

"Jadi, Uzumaki-san. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama selama aku bekerja."

"Jadi, Hyuuga-san. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi penganggu kehidupanku?"

"Pengganggu? Aku disini sebagai mentormu, Uzumaki-san. Aku akan berhenti bila kakakmu menyuruhku berhenti. Kita sampai." Karin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kampusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak membukakan pintu untuk ku? Kau kan—"

"Aku mentormu. Bukan supir atau pun bodyguardmu." Karin benar-benar muak dengan nada kalem yang selalu keluar dari mulut pria ini. Akhirnya dengan menggerutu Karin turun dari mobil.

"Hei," panggil Neji saat Karin baru satu langkah berjalan.

"Apa?!" ketus gadis itu.

"Ini." Neji menyodorkan paperbag kecil pada Karin.

Karin mengambilnya dengan ragu. "Ini apa?" Karin melihat susu kotak dan sebungkus roti selai stroberi. Karin mendecih kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Gadis itu meminum susu kotaknya saat sudah masuk ke kompleks kampusnya. Neji memandang gadis yang Naruto titipkan padanya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan penampilan seksi diatas high heelsnya. Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat para mahasiswa yang memandang memuja serta penuh damba pada Karin.

"Terlalu banyak yang harus di ubah dari adikmu, Naruto." Neji bergumam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia mengubah semua jadwalmu?!" Ino bersorak pada Karin. Mereka kini ada di kantin setelah Karin menelepon kedua sahabatnya untuk datang setelah jam kuliah barunya selesai.

"Sialnya sekarang aku harus belajar bersama orang-orang kolot yang ingin lulus tepat waktu."

"Dia sekejam itu? Aku jadi sangat penasaran." tanya Sakura.

"Dia menentukan waktuku untuk bersiap. Dan karena tadi aku terlamabat dia tidak memberiku sarapan," cerosos Karin.

"Aku memberimu sarapan, nona. Hanya saja tidak di rumah." Ketiga gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ketus Karin.

"Aku di kampus ini sejak tadi pagi. Ayo. Kau ada part time jam dua sampai jam delapan malam." Neji berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

"Kalian lihat kan? Dia sudah gila!" Karin beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Wow," gumam Ino.

"Ya, wow. Dia sangat kejam." sambung Sakura.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan," lanjut Ino.

Karin mengikuti langkah cepat Neji dengan susah payah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil yang terparkir di kawasan khusus mahasiswa. Neji memasuki mobil diikuti Karin ang duduk di sebelah Neji di bangku depan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Part time?! Kau pikir aku mau?!" seru Karin tepat di telinga Neji.

"Kau harus mau. Aku yakin kau tidak punya uang sepeserpun di dompetmu saat ini," ujar Neji.

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku punya ATM dan kartu kredit yang bahkan cukup untuk membelimu Hyuuga-san."

"Semua itu sudah tidak bisa di gunakan. Kakakmu sudah menonaktifkan semuanya."

"Apa?!"

"Dan kau pikir itu milikmu? Itu warisan oran tuamu dan hasil kerja keras kakakmu. Tapi apa? Semuanya kau gunakan hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna dan merusak dirimu sendiri!" bentak Neji.

"Diam kau! Apapun yang ku lakukan bukan urusanmu!"

"Menjadi urusanku mulai hari ini! Kau akan bekerja di Style Coffe Shop mulai hari ini. Kau bisa menggunakan uang dari gajimu untuk membeli segala keperluanmu."

"Aku harap ini mimpi."

Neji menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat kerja baru Karin. Sesampainya di sana mereka disambut ramah oleh manajer di tempat itu. Karin sempat melirik pada paper bag yang di bawa oleh Neji.

"Selamat siang Hyuuga-sam— Maksud saya Hyuuga-san."

"Dia yang akan bekerja part time di sini. Namanya Uzumaki Karin."

"Aa. Tapi Hyuuga-san, pakaiannya..." Wanita itu memandang Karin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku mengerti. Dia akan segera berganti baju. Ini." Neji menyerahkan paper bag itu pada Karin.

"Apa ini?"

"Toiletnya di sebelah sana. Waktumu lima menit. Kau akan menyesal bila terlamat lagi kali ini." Suara Neji yang penuh dengan intimidasi membuat Karin merinding. Gadis itu bergegas ke toilet dan dalam waktu lima menit ia sudah keluar dengan pakaian barunya. T-shirt yang menjadi seragam khusus pelayan dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets putih.

"Kau harus mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Ayame-san. Bekerjalah yang baik."

Neji mendekat dan berbisik, "Ingat, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Satu kesalahan, satu hukuman dariku. Dan kau akan menyesali setiap hukuman yang kuberikan"

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungguh ia menjadi takut pada Neji sejak pria itu membentaknya tadi. 'Ini hanya sementara' ujar Karin pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Neji hanya menyeringai melihat wajah pucat dari adik Naruto itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Neji mengacak rambut Karin.

"Sialan," gumam Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam delapan, Neji datang menjemput Karin. Gadis itu terlihat lelah. Neji sudah menduganya.

"Ayo pulang." Karin sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab ajakan Neji. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkah Neji dengan lemas.

Kali ini Neji membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Dalam diam, gadis itu duduk di bangku depan.

Neji menjalankan moilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hari ini kau memecahkan dua buah gelas."

"Kau tahu dari mana? Kau kan tida ada di sana," sahut Karin sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin sekali tidur. "Hukumannya besok saja ya, aku sudah lelah."

"Baiklah."

Sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki, Neji kembali membukakan pintu untuk Karin.

"Hyuuga-san. Apa kau menginap di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Malam ini tidak. Mungkin mulai besok." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah. Tapi sebelumnya kerjakan tugas Manajemen Perkantoran dari Jiraiya-sensei."

"Aa. Aku hampir lupa."

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Neji kembali memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

Karin memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya, ponsel di saku celana jeansnya bergetar. Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?"

'Wah. Kau benar-benar bekerja rupanya.'

"Ada apa sih Ino? Aku lelah sekali."

'Aku dan Sakura sudah memikirkan cara untuk membantumu.' Kata-kata Ino membuat mata Karin terbuka seketika. Ia langsung duduk dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Benarkah? Apa? Apa? Cepat beritahu!"

'Caranya adalah...'

"Adalah..." Karin mendengar dengan seksama.

'Menggodanya.'

"Menggoda— APA?! Ternyata kalian lebih gila dari pada Hyuuga itu!"

'Karin dengar. Kami hanya tidak mau kau di siksa lebih parah lagi. Hari pertama kau sudah di suruh bekerja paruh waktu. Besok apalagi? Ini satu-satunya cara. Kalau kau berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan dia tertarik padamu, otomatis dia akan bersikap baik padamu.'

"Tapi apa itu akan berhasil?" ujar Karin ragu. Sangat ragu.

'Tentu saja. Kau itu Uzumaki Karin. Cantik. Seksi. Dosen saja bisa kau goda apalagi dia.'

"Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mempan padanya, Ino."

'Kita tidak tahu bila belum mencoba kan? Ini demi dirimu juga Karin. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa.'

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk menggodanya. Hyuuga Neji..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehem ehem ehem...  
Ada yang suka couple ini? **

**Masih ada yang ingat dengan fict saya yang RED? Fict itu saya buat setelah melihat post dari Syakiela Riza alias Syalala Lala di FB.**

 **Dan jujur saja, ini juga saya dapat ide waktu baca post itu juga. Jadi pas baca itu postnya my imouto Lala, saya kepikiran buat fict Gaara Karin dan juga Neji Karin. Tapi yang duluan selesai itu GaaKarin. Karena pas bikin Neji Karin malah blank.**

 **Hahahah #gila. Walaupun masih ada utang, harap maklumlah sama saya. Hehehe**

 **Yana Kim ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

"Tch. Dia masih tidur jam segini?" Hyuuga Neji memandang sesosok tubuh yang ditutupi selimut tebal didepannya. Uzumaki Karin bergulung dengan nyamannya dibalik selimut itu.

SREET!

"Engh..."

Neji melotot tak percaya dengan pemandangan didepaannya. Secepat kilat ia langsung mengambil selimut yang tadi ditariknya dari sosok itu dan kembali menutupnya seperti semula. Semburat merah tak kasat mata tampak di wajah tampan itu. Sedangkan sosok dibalik selimut tengah menyeringai puas saat ini. Langkah pertamanya untuk menggoda sang mentor ternyata berhasil. Ia semakin percaya diri untuk lanjut ke langkah berikutnya. Ia kemudian bangun dan membuka selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Engh? Hyuuga-san? Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali. Ini kan baru jam...?" Karin melihat ke nakas disampingnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ini sudah jam delapan. Kenapa kau tidur dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Neji menggeram.

"Penampilan seperti apa?" tanya Karin dengan polosnya. Ia kemudian membuka selimutnya secara keseluruhan membuat Neji membalikkan badannya.

"Oh. Aku memang sudah terbiasa tidur seperti ini, Hyuuga-san. Lebih nyaman." Karin menyeringai melihat Neji yang kini membelakanginya.

"Tapi kemarin kau tidur dengan piyama. Bukan pakaian dalam seperti ini." Geram Neji sambil berbalik menatap Karin. Kemudian secepat kilat membalikkan badannya lagi membelakangi Karin. Gadis merah itu masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian dalam serba hitamnya dan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Tunggu! Seringai? Hyuuga Neji menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu menyeringai.

'Hah! Jadi dia mencoba mempermainkan mentornya? Seharusnya aku sadar lebih cepat," batin Neji. Sekali lagi Neji membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang duduk dengan posisi menantang itu. 'Lihat siapa yang akan menang!' Neji membatin.

"Kemarin kan aku mabuk. Jadi aku tidak sadar kalau pelayan mengganti bajuku, Hyuuga-san. Tunggu dulu. Kau akan mentorku. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Hyuuga-sensei?"

Neji berjalan mendekat. Pandangannya fokus pada sepasang ruby yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos mengggoda. Ia baru sadar kalau batu pemata merah itu ternnyata sangat indah bila tidak dihalangi oleh kaca mata yang selama ini Karin kenakan. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan?' sorak batin Neji. Untung saja Neji kuat iman. Terimakasih pada ajaran keluarga Hyuuga selama ini.

"Sensei? Boleh juga." Neji semakin dekat membuat tatapan polos tadi berubah menjadi takut. Neji dapat melihat kalau gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya. Neji hampir menertawai tubuh yang gugup hampir gemataran itu.

Neji semakin mendekat. Namun ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya setelah melihat—benar-benar melihat— belahan dada Karin yang menantang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Suara Karin bergetartapi Neji tidak memperdulikannya. Ia semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka tak sampai setengah meter lagi. Karin kini benar-benar takut. Ia meraih selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya untuk menutup tubuhnya, namun Neji menariknya dan membuangnya kebawah tempat tidur.

"Hyuuga-san, apa yang—"

"Hyuuga-san? Bukannya tadi kau bilang akan memangilku dengan sebutan sensei?" Tinggal dua puluh sentimeter lagi. Karin mencoba mendorong tubuh sang mentor, namun Neji malah meraih tangan sang anak didik dengan satu tangannya dan membaringkan gadis itu kemudian menindihnya. Kedua tangan Karin diletakkan di samping kepala gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Karin. Menatap mata perak sang sensei dengan ketakutan.

"Lepas? Bukannya sejak tadi kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?"

"Aku tida—"

"Aku tergoda sekarang. Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemilik ruby indah itu. Wajah Neji semakin mendekat. Karin menoleh ke samping karena mengira Neji akan menciumnya. Neji yang kini menyeringai.

"Mandi dan bersiap sekarang. Waktumu sepuluh menit. Huuuft!" Neji berbisik tepat ditelinga Karin. Sebagai penutup, Neji meniup tengkuk Karin membuat gadis itu merinding seketika. Kemudian Neji bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar anak didik nakalnya itu.

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Gila! Benar-benar gila! Langkah pertama yang dikiranya berhasil malah gagal total. Hyuuga Neji itu benar-benar!

"Sialan! Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang begini?"

Satu fakta yang Karin simpulkan pagi ini. Hyuuga Neji tidak mempan dengan godaan apapun. Sial!

Sementara itu Hyuuga Neji berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu duduk dikursi dan meminum segelas air putih dalam sekali teguk. Pelayan berambut hitam bernama Aiko terlihat sedang menyusun makanan di meja makan.

"Hyuuga-sama. Wajah anda merah. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tolong ambilkan segelas air lagi untukku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin turun dari kamarnya tepat sepuluh menit. Entah apa yang membuatnya tepat waktu seperti sekarang ini. Ia takut pada Neji? Mungkin saja. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan Karin. Apa di lemari gadis ini hanya ada rok mini? Memang dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang agak longgar. Tapi tetap saja rok itu terlalu pendek. Kenapa gadis itu memakai kacamata? Padahal dia lebih cantik bila tidak memakai kaca mata.

'Sial! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?' batin Neji.

Karin mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Memandang takut-takut pada Neji. Neji sendiri merasa canggug karena kejadian tadi. Namun ia tidak mau meruntuhkan imejnya di depan Karin dengan bersikap malu-malu.

"Jangan lagi kau mencoba melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

"Aku tahu," ketus Karin.

"Makanlah."

"Hm." Karin mengambil roti bakar didepannya dan mengoleskannya dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya. Neji mengambil roti bakarnya dan memakannya tanpa mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Kau suka roti tawar?" tanya Karin. Entah kenapa tertarik untuk menanyakannya.

"Ini bukan roti tawar. Aiko-san sudah mengolesinya dengan mentega sebelum memanggangnya."

"Maksudku tanpa selai? Pasti tidak enak."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis," sahut Neji lalu meminum kopinya.

"Pantas saja," gumam Karin.

"Apanya yang pantas saja?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap manis." Karin mencoba menatap langsung pada mata perak pria didepannya.

"Jadi kalau kau suka makanan manis maka kau akan suka bersikap manis?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka makanan manis."

"Lalu apa pergi ke club malam dan merokok adalah contoh sikap yang manis?"

Karin terdiam beberapa detik. "Sialan kau!"

"Mengumpat juga contoh sikap yang manis?"

"Aku selesai. Ayo berangkat." Karin meminum habis susu miliknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Kau sudah mengerjakannya kan?"

"HUWAA! BELUM! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Silahkan ratapi nasibmu di mobil. Kita berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul duabelas tepat mata kuliah Manajemen Perkantoran akan dimulai. Berarti waktunya lima menit lagi. Yang Karin pikirkan saat ini ialah tugasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Karin memikirkan tugasnya sampai seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan tugasnya karena Ino an Sakura selalu membantunya. Tapi kali ini jadwal mereka sudah berbeda. Mungkin ini akan berlangsung sampai semester ini berakhir. Karin melihat jam tangannya. Dua menit lagi. Apa ia bolos saja? Tapi Neji pasti melihatnya. Entah bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya. Apa pasrah saja dapat nilai E untuk mata kuliah ini?

Seseorang menghampirinya. Pria culun yang terlihat sangat pintar.

"Uzumaki-san. Kekasihmu menitipkan ini. Katanya tertinggal dimobil." Pria itu menyerahkan paper dengan sampul biru muda.

"Kekasih?"

"Pria berambut coklat panjang di luar. Bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

"Ah. Bukan. Dia temanku. Tapi terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Pria itu beranjak meninggalkan Karin dan menduduki bangku depan. Tipikal mahasiswa teladan. Karin memandang paper ditangannya. Ini kan tugas Manajemen Perkantoran. Dan ini atas namanya!

"Hyuuga-san," gumamnya.

"Selamat siang semua."

Dosen berambut putih memasuki ruangan.

"Sebelum kita mulai. Silahkan kumpulkan tugasnya ke depan."

Karin menatap sekali lagi paper yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir, Karin langsung berlari mencari mobil silver kakaknya yang kini menjadi mobil dinas Neji. Ia menemukan mobil itu di parkiran dan bergegas mendekati mobil itu. Ia melihat Neji yang sedang serius dengan tabletnya.

Tok tok tok

Karin mengetuk kaca mobil. Neji memgalihkan pandangan dari tabletnya dan melihat Karin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Neji hanya mendengus dan membukakan pintu agar Karin masuk.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengerjakan tugasku," ujar Karin setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji.

"Itu tidak gratis. Kau punya dua hukuman yang belum kau laksanakan, di tambah tugas itu maka ada tiga hukuman yang akan kau laksanakan," ujar Neji dengan nada dingin khasnya. Karin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akan kulaksanakan dengan senang hati. Ayo, kita bekerja sekarang."

"Yang akan bekerja kan kau. Lagian ini masih jam satu. Kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu."

"Hai' " jawab Karin semangat. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam delapan malam, Karin keluar dari Style Coffe Shop dan Neji sudah menunggunya. Karin langsung naik ke mobil, duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Aku tidak yakin," ujar Neji langsung.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku memang bekerja dengan sangat baik hari ini. Kau tahu, Ayame-san mengajariku cara membuat kopi. Hari ini aku sudah lulus membuat latte!" cerocos Karin dengan semangat.

"Aku tahu." Bibir Neji sedikit tertarik ke atas.

Neji kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Karin merasa aneh dengan rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Apa para pelayan lupa menyalakan lampu? Bahkan lampu taman juga mati.

Karin turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Neji.

"Kemana para pelayan? Sepi sekali," tanya Karin.

"Semua pelayan mendapatkan cuti. Jadi tidak ada seorang pelayan pun di rumahmu."

Ucapan Neji membuat Karin memandang pria itu dengan pandangan kaget yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa mereka semua cuti?" tanya Karin. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Mereka membutuhkannya," jawab Neji dengan kekaleman yang membuat Karin gerah.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas mereka?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu."

"Hyuuga-san, kau..."

"Bukannya siang tadi kau bilang akan melakukannya dengan senang hati?"

"Aku bisa gila!" Karin memijat pelipisnya yang kini berdenyut hebat. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari-cari sakelar lampu. Sial! Ia bahkan tidak tahu letaknya. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu. Ia hanya tahu letak sakelar lampu di kamarnya.

"Sebelah kanan lemari hias," ujar Neji yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya. Beruntung karena lemari hias yang berkilauan akibat barang-barang berbahan kaca didalamnya. Karin langsung menyalakan lampu diruang tamu itu. Neji sendiri menyalakan lampu di dapur dan ruangan lainnya. Pria itu kini terlihat sedang minum di dapur. Karin mendatanginya.

"Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan pelayan seorang diri. Kau sendiri menyuruhku bekerja paruh waktu. Aku tidak akan sempat. Belum lagi tugas kuliahku," ujar Karin. Neji hanya memandangnya datar.

"Itulah gunanya seseorang mengatur waktu. Kau masuk kuliah jam sembilan. Jadi kau harus bangun lebih awal untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, sedikit."

"Sedikit?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Karena kau sudah makan malam di cafe. Sekarang kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dan tidur."

"Kau tidur disini, kan?" tanya Karin.

"Ya, aku di kamar tamu." Neji meninggalkan Karin menuju kamarnya.

"Hyuuga Neji," gumam Karin.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak, Karin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Melepas kaca mata kebanggaannya, Karin memasuki kamar mandi dan keluar duapuluh menit kemudian. Ponsel yang ada di nakas berdering, Karin langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Ino," sahutnya lemas.

'Apa rencanamu gagal? Suaramu terdengar aneh.'

"Ya, gagal. Gagal total, Ino. Dia sama sekali tidak tergoda. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menggodanya lagi." Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

'Maafkan aku. Kupikir itu akan berhasil,' Ino merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Ino. Kau sudah berusaha membantuku. Aku mau istirahat. Sudah dulu ya."

'Ya, kau tahu, kami merindukanmu.'

"Aku juga merindukanmu dan Sakura."

Telepon ditutup. Karin meletakkan ponselnya kembali di nakas. Kemudian berbaring untuk menunggu waktunya bertemu mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sreet!

Karin merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tertarik hingga ia yang hanya mengenakan tanktop serta celana piyama merasakan dinginnya AC kamarnya. Ia sudah menduga ini adalah ulah si Hyuuga sialan yang sudah membuatnya stress akhir-akhir ini. Dengan mata yang masih sangat berat, Karin bangun dan dari tidurnya dan memandang jam imut yang ada dinakas, kemudian memandang pria jahat yang ada di depannya.

"Hyuuga-san, ini masih jam enam pagi. Jam enam pagi. Kenapa kau harus membangunkanku sepagi ini?" tanya Karin.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus bangun jam enam pagi agar sempat melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga," ujar Neji. Mata yang tadinya masih mengantuk sontak terbuka lebar.

"Apa?!"

"Bangun sekarang. Kau bisa mulai dengan membereskan tempat tidurmu, lalu memasak. Setelah itu mandi dan kita sarapan. Setelah sarapan kau mencuci piring dan kita berangkat."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Bangkit dari tempat tidurmu sekarang kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat." Neji membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Karin yang masih termangu akibat mendengar deretan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya pagi itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji yang baru selesai mandi memandang horor pada dapur kediaman Uzumaki yang lebih parah bila hanya dibandingkan dengan kapal pecah. Sayuran yang tidak tahu lagi seperti apa bentuknya berserakan di meja kompor dan wastafel. Jangan lupakan minyak goreng yang mengalir dari meja kompor ke lantai. Lalu, benda hitam apa yang ada di wajan yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di wastafel. Neji memandang si pelaku yang sedang berkutat dengan wajan lain diatas kompor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada geram. Karin tersentak kaget kemudian menoleh pada sang mentor yang memandang semua kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya,

"Me... masak?" jawabnya dengan keraguan.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Awalnya aku ingin menggoreng telur, tapi mungkin apinya yang terlalu besar atau wajannya yang terlalu tipis. Aku menghanguskannya." Karin meringis.

Neji menghela nafas. "Lalu?"

"Kemudian aku bermaksud menggoreng ikan, tapi minyaknya melompat kemana-mana. Jadi aku mengawasinya dari jauh sambil memotong sayur, tapi saat aku melihatnya lagi, ternyata sudah hangus," terang Karin.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau masak ini?" Neji mendekati Karin untuk melihat apa yang tengah di masak oleh Karin.

"Apa ini?"

"Nasi goreng?" jawab Karin disertai keraguan.

"Ya, nasi goreng berkuah minyak. Berapa liter minyak goreng yang kau masukkan?!"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memasak. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apa aku bisa memasak atau tidak!" Karin membela diri.

"Semua perempuan harusnya bisa memasak!" bentak Neji sambil membanting wajan kedua itu diwastafel. Karin menjadi takut.

Kemudian Neji mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghela nafas panjang.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Lalu mandi."

"Ba-baik."

Karin mulai membereskan semua hasil karyanya. Neji memandang Karin sebentar, menghela nafas sekali lagi, Neji ikut membantu Karin membereskan dapur yang sudah hancur itu. Karin memandang diam pada Neji yang tengah mengumpulkan sayuran gagal yang berserakan kedalam plastik. Butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk membereskannya seperti semula. Wajan pertama yang sudah gosong parah terpaksa dibuang. Setelah semuanya beres, Karin kembali ke kamanrya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sepuluh menit kemudian Karin muncul dengan penampilan andalannya. Namun dengan wajah lemasnya. Sangat tidak sesuai antara rok mini serta kemeja ungu lengan panjang dengan wajah penuh penyesalan itu.

Karin berjalan ke dapur untuk memanggil Neji agar mereka berangkat. Namun ia melihat pria itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang Karin tidak tahu karena Neji membelakanginya.

"Hyuuga-san," panggilnya. Neji berbalik dengan dua buah piring yang di atasnya terdapat sandwich masing-masing dua potong. Neji meletakkan piring itu diatas meja yang ternyata sudah ada dua gelas susu.

"Duduklah," titah Neji.

Karin mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya yang biasa. Ia memandang takjub pada sandwich didepannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja sandwich dan susu itu sudah ada di meja," sahut Neji.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tadi melihatmu membuatnya."

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya. Cepat makan."

Karin pun memakan sarapan buatan Neji yang ternyata sangat enak untuk ukuran buatan pria. Jujur, Karin sangat menikmati sarapannya pagi ini.

'Jadi pria ini bisa memasak? Manis juga.' Karin membatin.

"Aku yang akan memasak mulai besok. Jangan lagi mendekati dapur. Besok pagi, kau membereskan rumah dan halaman. Kau mengerti?"

'Tidak jadi manis!' gerutu Karin dalam hati.

"Baik." Pada akhirnya Karin hanya bisa mengiyakan perintah Neji. Toh dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karin memilih diam dan meminum susunya yang hampir habis. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, Karin merasakan tangan kanannya yang di tarik oleh Neji.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau terkena minyak?" tanya Neji melihat punggung tangan Karin yang memerah. Neji bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Karin, kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja Karin dan mendapati bercak merah yang sama di kulit putih Karin. Neji melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan kiri Karin. Dan bercak merah yang sama terdapat di sana, bahkan ada yang cukup lebar.

"Bagaimana caramu menggoreng ikan tadi? Kau meletakkan ikannya di wajan atau kau melemparnya ke wajan?" tanya Neji.

"M-melemparnya," jawab Karin gugup karena wajah Neji yang cukup dekat.

"Dasar bodoh. Dimana kotak P3K?" tanya Neji.

"Umm. Aku tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya rumah siapa ini?" Neji kemudian membuka setiap lemari yang ada di dapur itu dan menemukan kotak P3K disalah satunya. Pria Hyuuga itu menarik kursinya dan mendekatkannya pada Karin kemudian duduk. Neji mengeluarkan krim untuk luka bakar dari dalam kotak lalu menarik tangan Karin dan mulai mengolesi krim putih itu ke seluruh bercak merah ditangan Karin dengan lembut. Karin hanya meringis sesekali. Gadis itu memandang Neji yang tengah serius dengan kegiatannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

'Dia manis sekali. Kali ini aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku,' batinnya. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengolesi krim itu pada tangan Karin, Neji memperbaiki lengan kemeja Karin yang tadi sempat di gulungnya.

"Biarkan terbuka dulu sampai obatnya meresap," ujar pria itu sambil berdiri.

"Terimakasih." Karin tersenyum tulus. Benar-benar tulus hingga Neji bisa merasakannya. Pria itu balas tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Ayo berangkat."

"Piringnya."

"Aku hampir lupa." Neji kemudian mengambil dua buah piring serat gelas bekas mereka kemudian mencucinnya. Karin hanya memandang takjub pada Neji. Pria ini benar-benar calon suami idaman.

"Selesai. Kita berangkat." Neji telah selesai mengeringkan tangannya.

Karin menggangguk dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo... Chap 2 up! Makasih buat reviewnya ya. Terimakasih juga buat para crackpair lovers. Hahaha... Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya.

Bales review dulu deh.

Syalala Lala : Lala kangeeen...! #peyukerat. Makasih buat reviewnya ya dan makasih juga udah suka. Ini udah up! Salam sayang!

Laras4ti : Haloo Laras... makasih buat reviewnya ya. Ini udah lanjut.

Skrup : makasih udah suka. Haha saya juga suka yang crack. Thanks for review.

Praha : neji siapa ya? haha kita liat aja ntar. Kalau pai lain kita liat entar aja ya... makasih buat reviewnya. Salam kenal!

Hikarishe : saya juga suka neji karin. Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut.

Moku-chan : ini beneran senpai review ? #liatreviewsekalilagi. Beneran? Kyaaa! Senangnya dan ga nyangka senpai review fict aqu. Makasih ya senpai buat reviewnya.

Balay67 : bagus ya? makasih...! ^_^ ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya.

Silverqueen98 : ini udah lanjut. Mision failed haha. Makasih udah review.

zhaErza : senpai makasih udah sudi baca n review fict aqu... haha senangnya... udah gitu fict aqu dibilang keren lagi. Aku juga Karin cent btw. Ini udah lanjut senpai.

Anna : makasih udah suka anna... ini udah lanjut. Nunggu lama ya? hehe

Emigo : sama donk. Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah suka ya.

Yui : ini udah lanjut... thanks for review yui-san.

Sekali lagi makasih buat reviewnya...

Salam hangat

Yana Kim ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan! Kau sedang mengepel atau membanjiri rumahmu sendiri?!" Neji menggeram melihat pekerjaan Karin. Gadis merah itu hanya memandang sebal pada Neji. Sudah dibangunkan jam enam pagi, sekarang malah disuruh menyapu dan mengepel rumah. Belum lagi pria menyebalkan itu kembali memarahinya karena tidak tahu dimana letak sapu dan tongkat pel.

"Kau tidak memeras kain pelnya?" tanya Neji.

"Itu kan kotor, bagaimana mungkin aku memerasnya?"

"Peras dengan kedua tanganmu. Atau tidak ada sarapan untukmu pagi ini." Karin menganga tak percaya. Ini rumahnya dan juga rumah kakaknya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa jadi seorang pembantu? Dengan rasa jijik yang ditahan, ia memeras kain pel sebelum mengepel ruang tamu rumahnya itu. Sesekali ia melirik pada Neji yang mengawasinya sambil melipat tangan didada. Sok bos sekali.

"Ganti airnya, lalu pel lagi," titahnya lalu berbalik ke dapur.

"Aku tahu!" Karin melangkah membawa ember serta kain pel menuju dapur. Namun karena lantai yang masih sangat basah, Karin terpeleset dengan ember berisi air yang menimpa kaki kanannya.

"Kyaa!" soraknya dan dengan sukses mendaratkan bokongnya dilantai yang basah dengan keras. Pakaiannya basah dari pinggang kebawah. Neji yang terlambat menolongnya hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kaget. Ia langsung mendekati Karin yang tampak kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya khawatir.

"Argh! Pi-pinggangku sakitthh... hiks!" Karin menangis menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

Neji mencoba memapah Karin, namun gadis itu berteriak kesakitan saat kakinya dijejakkan ke lantai.

"Hiks ka-kakiku... hiks... kakiku sakit..." erangnya.

Ternyata, kaki kanan gadis itu juga terkilir. Neji kemudian menggendong Karin ala bridal style meskipun diiringi teriakan Karin karena pinggangnya.

Merasa terlalu jauh membawa gadis itu kekamarnya di lantai atas, Neji membawa gadis itu ke kamar tamu yang menjadi tempat tidur pria itu. Neji membaringkan Karin di kasur disertai tangisan kesakitan Karin. Jujur saja, Neji merasakan panik yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Keluarganya mengajarkannya untuk menjadi pria yang tenang dalam menghadapi masalah apapun. Tapi entah mengapa ia begitu panik melihat gadis berambut merah itu kesakitan. Karin masih menangis karena sakit di pinggangnya. Neji kemudian menarik nafas mencoba tenang. Sampai sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Ia kemudian menelepon adik tersayangnya nomor satu, Hyuuga Hinata yang bekerja sebagai dokter ahli otot dan syaraf di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan teleponnya, Neji mendatangi Karin yang masih menangis kesakitan memegangi pinggangnya. Neji mendudukkan dirinya di kasur disamping Karin.

"Ssst! Tenanglah... Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang." Si pria Hyuuga mencoba menenangkan.

"S-sakit.. hiks.. sakit sekali..." erang Karin. Tanpa sadar Neji mengelus lembut rambut merah Karin. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata Karin yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sssst... tenang ya... semua akan baik-baik saja." Karin masih menangis, namun tidak lagi merintih kesakitan. Neji masih setia mengelus rambut Karin sampi suara bel berbunyi.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, dokter sudah datang."

Neji keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan mata perak serupa miliknya. Hanya saja, mata Hinata lebih berwarna, yaitu lavender. Hinata dengan sigap memeriksa pinggang Karin serta pergelangan kaki kanannya. Karin kembali mengerang saat Hinata menekan pergelangan kakinya dan memutarnya hingga terdengan bunyi 'krek' serta teriakan Karin. Neji yang melihat Karin meremas seprai mengambil tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kakinya sudah tidak masalah. Akan sembuh beberapa hari. Tapi pinggangnya sepertinya terkilir cukup parah," ujar suara lembut itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hinata ?" tanya Neji panik.

"Nii-sama tenang saja. Aku akan mengobatinya. Seperti yang kulakukan pada kakinya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang?" seru Neji.

"Wow. Aku tidak pernah melihat nii-sama sepanik ini. Akan ku lakukan." Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah krim berwarna kebiruan.

"Bisa nii-sama bukakan pakaiannya?"

"Apa?!" Neji bersorak membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Sebaiknya nii-sama keluar dulu. Aku akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya."

"Aku mengerti." Neji kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan menunggu dengan cemas di luar. Lima menit kemudian, Neji mendengar teriakan kesakitan Karin. Bukan sekali, tapi berkali-kali disertai isak tangis yang memohon pada Hinata untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun kemudian ia tidak lagi mendengar suara Karin.

"Selesai."

Neji masuk sedetik setelah kata selesai keluar dari Hinata. Ia mendapati Karin yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tertidur—atau mungkin pingsan— dan Hinata yang terlihat lelah. Pingang Karin terlihat merah dan terdapat bekas tangan Hinata disana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tulang pinggulnya sedikit bergeser. Hanya sedikit dan sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia pingsan karena kesakitan saat ku pijat." Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku mendengar jeritannya. Apa kau tidak bisa memberikannya obat bius?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak bisa, obat bius bisa membuat ototnya yang sakit tegang. Tenang saja, dia sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Oleskan ini tiga kali sehari ke sekeliling pinggang dan kakinya. Aku tidak akan memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit, karena tidak baik untuknya. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Alangkah lebih baik kalau dia lebih banyak berbaring dulu. Aku pamit dulu, nii-sama."

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Neji memeluk singkat sang adik.

"Umm. Maafkan aku, nona. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Karin yang sudah pasti tak melihatnya, kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu diikuti Neji. Pria perak itu mengantarkan sang adik sampai ke mobil.

"Oh ya, nii-sama. Aku lupa." Hinata baru saja menyalakan mobilnya.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Neji.

"Pakaiannya basah. Tempat tidur itu juga sudah basah. Jadi nii-sama harus memindahkannya dan mengganti pakaiannya." Neji memandang tak percaya pada adiknya yang memandangnya jahil. Hinata langsung melesat meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki dan kakaknya yang terlihat cengo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji kembali ke kamar dan merutuki Hinata yang bahkan tidak menutupi tubuh setengah polos itu dengan selimut. Neji mendekat dan menatap wajah Karin. Mengambil tisu yang ada di atas nakas dan mengusap wajah Karin yang basah oleh air mata. Merasa bersalah karena telah meyuruh Karin mengepel yang mengakibatkan ini semua. Mencoba menahan diri karena tubuh seksi Karin yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalan sewarna rambut gadis itu, Neji mengangkat Karin menuju kamar gadis itu. Setelah membaringkan Karin, Neji membuka lemari besar disana mencari piyama.

Setelah menemukan piyama berwarna ungu lembut, Neji memandang Karin sekali lagi. Saat menggendong gadis itu, Neji dapat merasakan bahwasannya celana dalam gadis itu basah, sedangkan bra yang dikenakan Karin basah karena keringat. Tentu saja Karin berkeringat mengingat apa yang sudah Hinata lakukan padanya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!' batinya bersorak. Ia menyesal setengah mati karena sudah menyuruh semua pelayan pergi. Seharusnya ia meninggalkan seseorang untuk menghadapi masalah dadakan seperti ini. Dan tadi dengan bodohnnya ia membiarkan Hinata pergi. Padahal Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa di mintai tolong saat itu. Ah tidak, adik lemah lembutnya itu memang sengaja menginggalkannya dalam situasi ini. Dasar! Hinata benar-benar berubah sejak berkencan dengan Sabaku merah itu.

Dengan gusar, Neji membuka sebuah laci yang cukup besar didalam lemari Karin. Disana terdapat banyak sekali pakaian dalam dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Neji merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia kemudian mengambil sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna ungu. Merutuk dirinya yang sempat berpikir bahwa benda yang diambilnya itu akan sangat cocok dengan piyama ungu yang tadi diambilnnya.

"Hanya mengganti bajunya. Tidak lebih. Ya..." gumam Neji sambil mendekati Karin. Ia pun mulai melakukan tugasnya secepat yang ia bisa. Menahan dirinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Apa lagi saat melihat tubuh polos Karin yang sangat menggoyahkan iman. Tak ayal, wajah datar itu memerah.

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran di kening, Neji akhirnya selesai mengganti pakaian Karin. Ia memandang lega pada sesosok gadis yang sudah bepakaian lengkap di depannya. Kemudian kembali menjambak rambutnya saat melihat kancing piyama Karin yang salah letaknya. Saking terburu-burunya, ia salah memasukkan kancing itu ke lubang yang tepat.

"Sial!" Ia bergumam sebelum kembali harus membuka kancing piyama Karin dan memperbaiki letakknya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sepanik ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa segugup ini. Ini pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak secepat ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia begitu khawatir pada seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji meninggalkan Karin dan membereskan semua yang sudah di kacaukan gadis itu. Ruang tamu yang banjir itu juga sudah di bereskan olenya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan sembilan. Ia pun menghubungi para dosen yang ada pada jadwal Karin hari ini untuk meminta izin. Kemudian pria itu menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Satu jam berlalu dan Karin sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari ia terbaring di ranjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, ia terpeleset di lantai dan seorang dokter cantik datang menyakiti kakinya kemudian membuka pakaiannya untuk kembali menyakiti pinggangnya. Karin tahu kalau dokter itu memang sedang mengobatinya, tapi metode pengobatannya itu sungguh menyakitkan. Karin berusaha bangkit, namun rasa sakit di pinggangnya membuatnya memekik. Ia kembali membaringkan dirinya. Kemudian berusaha untuk duduk, kali ini berhasil.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Pria itu berjalan cepat dan nampak panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suaramu tadi," tanya Neji sambil meletakkan nampannya di nakas.

"Aku hanya mau berdiri tapi, pinggangku sakit sekali," ujar Karin. Neji mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya dipunggung Karin hingga gadis itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Dokter itu kemana?" tanya Karin.

"Hinata sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu." Karin mengangguk.

"Aku belum berterimakasih. Dia sudah mengobatiku dan mengganti pakaianku," ujar Karin tanpa menyadari gestur Neji yang tampak kikuk.

"Aku sudah berterimakasih padanya. Sekarang makanlah."

Neji mengambil mangkuk dan mulai menyuapi Karin. Karin sempat ragu menerima suapan Neji. Memikirkan wajah Neji yang khawatir saat menolongnya tadi bahkan menenangkannya yang tengah menahan rasa sakit. Ia bahkan mengingat usapan lembut Neji di rambutnya berusaha membuatnya tenang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji. Dengan cepat Karin menggeleng. Neji kembali memajukan sendok, kali ini Karin memakan bubur itu. 'Enak,' batin Karin.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Sudahlah, makan saja."

Neji terus menyuapi Karin hingga bubur itu habis. Karin juga menghabiskan air putihnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Neji bertanya.

"Entahlah, pinggangku masih sakit kalau di gerakkan dan di sentuh sedikit saja." Neji mengangguk.

"Hinata juga bilang sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu." Neji kemudian mengambil bantal yang menjadi sandaran Karin. Ia kembali membaringkan gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Kuliahku bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sudah meminta izin," jawab Neji sambil memperbaiki letak selimut Karin.

"Pekerjaanku?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku juga akan meminta izin untuk itu." Karin mengangguk.

"Hyuuga-san."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak memberitahu Naruto-nii kan?"

"Ah. Aku hampir lupa. Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang." Karin menahan Neji yang hendak beranjak. Neji kembali mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

"Jangan beritahu Naruto-nii. Nanti dia cemas. Aku tidak mau dia jadi tidak konsentrasi."

"Dia harus tahu keadaanmu, Karin. Kau sedang sakit ."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya, Hyuuga-san."

"Aku akan tetap menghubunginya." Neji berdiri.

"Hyuuga-san..." Karin kembali menahan tangan Neji. Pria itu sendiri menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia yang salah dengar atau memang suara memohon Karin yang terdengar manja? Dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah."

Dia menggenggam tangan Karin yang menahannya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Karin tersentak mendapati tangan kanannya yang di genggam oleh Neji. Neji memandang wajah Karin sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar pria itu akhirnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Karin polos.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menyuruhmu mengepel, mungkin kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini."

Karin sendiri menatap lama pada Neji.

"Benar juga. Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan menghajarmu!" Neji terkekeh mendengar penuturan Karin. Gadis itu sempat terpesona pada manisnya tawa Neji itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, lalu hajar aku sepuasmu." Karin melepas genggaman tangannya dari Neji lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

"Hn. Aku janji." Neji pun membalas kelingking Karin membuat si gadis tersenyum manis. Mau tak mau, Neji ikut tersenyum. Jalinan janji kelingking itu terlepas saat Neji melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam sebelas. Apa obatnya sudah bisa di oleskan?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Hinata memberikan krim untuk di oleskan di kaki dan sekeliling pinggangmu tiga kali sehari."

Karin melirik jam mungilnya

"Kurasa sudah bisa."

"Kau bisa mengolesnya?" tanya Neji.

"Dipinggang kurasa bisa, tapi di kaki aku tidak bisa menjamin." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mendudukkan Karin dengan bantal sebagai sandaran.

Ia mengambil krim yang ternyata ada di nakas samping tempa tidur Karin dan mulai mengolesi krim itu pada pergelangan kaki kanan Karin yang sakit. Sesekali Karin meringis, padahal Neji melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah selesai, ia memberikan krim itu pada Karin. Gadis merah itu mengangkat bajunya sebatas perut dan mulai mengolesi pinggangnya bagian depan. Saat akan mengolesi bagian belakang, Karin mengerang sakit karena gerakan tangannya membuat pinggangnya ikut bergerak. Yang sempat memalingkan mukanya karena Karin mengangkat bajunya langsung mendekati Karin.

"Angkat bajumu."

Karin pun mengangkat bajunya, kemudian Neji mulai mengolesi pinggang bagian belakang Karin dengan lembut meskipun gadis itu sesekali meringis. Memandang wajah Neji yang begitu dekat dengannya. Harum pria itu pun merasuk ke penciuman Karin karena posisi leher Neji yang begitu dekat.

"Sudah selesai." Neji meletakkan kembali krim itu ke tempatnya. Lalu membaringkan Karin. Memperbaiki letak bantal dan selimut gadis itu hingga ia merasa nyaman.

"Istirahatlah."

"Hmm."

Cup!

Karin membelalak saat menyadari bahwa Hyuuga Neji baru saja mengecup keningnya. Apa ia salah lihat? Apa ia perlu mengambil kaca matanya yang tergeletak di nakas? Hyuuga Neji... mencium keningnya?

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Karin.

"Permintaan maaf," ujar Neji lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Sesampainya diluar, ia menyadari kebodohannya yang lepas kendali dan mengecup kening gadis itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya? 'Aku pasti sudah gila,' Neji membatin.

Sementara itu, Karin akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang kini merona merah. Tangannya kemudian menjangkau keningnya dimana bibir Neji menyentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Karin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa pinggangnya sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini, bisa dibilang hampir sembuh. Terbukti dengan semakin mudahnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk. Namun saat ia mencoba berdiri, ia kembali merasakan di pergelangan kakinya. Ini pasti karena menopang berat tubuhnya. Gadis itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ia kemudian memanggil Neji.

"Hyuuga-san...!" suaranya cukup kuat. Namun karena mungkin Neji ada di dapur ataupun di luar rumah, tidak ada tanggapan.

"Hyuuga-san...!" Karin semakin mengeraskan suaranya, namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

"Hyuuga Neji...!" Suara cemprengnya pun keluar seiring dengan Neji yang muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji. Terlihat pria itu mengenakan apron.

"Kau dari mana saja? Suaraku hampir habis memanggilmu!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mau ke toilet! Tapi tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Tch! Suaramu menunjukkan kalau kau sudah sembuh." Neji kemudian memapah Karin menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan gadis itu di closet.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak. Keluarlah. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku sudah selesai."

"Hn."

Neji pun keluar dan mengamati kamar Karin. Dia belum pernah mengamati kamar ini dengan seksama. Bahkan setelah dua kali ia keluar masuk kamar ini. Kamar itu didominasi warna putih dan ungu lembut. Sangat khas wanita. Terdapat fotonya dan Naruto yang cukup besar di dinding lalu disampingnya ada foto gadis itu dan Naruto beserta kedua orang tuanya. Neji mendekat melihat foto itu. Karin yang sepertinya masih SD itu sangat imut dan manis. Tanpa sadar Neji menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Hyuuga-san...!" Panggilan Karin membuatnya berbalik dan masuk ke kamar mandi membantu Karin untuk keluar dan kembali membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang.

"Bagaimana pinggangmu?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah baikan. Tapi kakiku masih sakit bila di jejakkan."

"Hn. Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi aku akan membawakan makan malam." Karin mengangguk.

"Kau sedang memasak ya?" tanya Karin.

"Hn." Tiba-tiba Karin terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau lucu sekali memakai apron itu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih imut lagi?" Neji meneliti apron dengan gambar hello kity berwarna pink itu. Ia hanya menemukan apron ini di dapur.

"Ck! Lebih baik kau oleskan obatmu dari pada mengomentari hal yang tidak perlu." Neji membuka apronnya dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar diiringi tawa geli Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Karin bangun dan merasa bahwa pinggangnya sudah benar-benar sembuh. Apa ini karena krim itu atau karena pijatan dokter cantik kemarin? Karin merasa berterimakasih pada dokter itu. Ia pun merasa kalau ia sudah bisa masuk kuliah meskipun ia tidak menjamin apakah ia bisa bekerja di cafe dengan baik nantinya. Kakinya juga sudah tidak sakit lagi dan ia juga bisa berjalan dengan baik. Namun sesekali rasa nyeri di kakinya muncul. Sepertinya ia harus meminta Neji untuk menghubungi pihak cafe.

Karin melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan angka enam lewat tiga puluh. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Karin melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Neji kalau ia sudah sembuh.

Tapi, tunggu!

Langkah Karin yang sudah dekat dengan kamar mandi terhenti.

"Kalau aku bilang aku sudah sembuh, dia pasti akan menyiksaku lagi!" ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pemikirannya itu. Ia membayangkan Neji yang dengan bossynya menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu.

Sebenarnya, Karin sudah tidak masalah dengan jadwal kuliahnya juga kerja paruh waktunya. Namun lain dengan pekerjaan rumah. Dia kira Karin pembantu? Apa ini saatnya untuk balas dendam?

Seringai muncul di wajah Karin. Gadis itu kemudian kembali membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingat semalam Neji menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Karin agar Karin lebih mudah memanggilnya.

Kemudian gadis itu menghubungi Neji. Belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Neji sudah menyahut.

'Kau sudah bangun?Aku segera naik.'

Tak lama kemudian, Neji masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu sudah tampil rapi dan wangi. Karin sempat terpesona, namun hanya sebentar karena ia kembali teringat akan misinya.

"Aku mau mandi," ujar Karin lansung.

"Aku mengerti." Neji melangkah ke kamar mandi. Karin memandang heran, memikirkan siapa sebenarnya yang mau mandi? Kenapa malah pria itu yang masuk ke kamar mandinya?

Lima menit kemudian, Neji kembali dengan lengan kemejanya yang digulung ke siku. Pria itu menghampiri Karin dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Karin sempat terpana melihat bathtub yang sudah berisi air yang Karin kira adalah air hangat. Neji mendudukkan Karin di kursi yang Karin tidak ingat kapan ada di kamar mandinya. Apa Neji yang menaruhnya? Tapi kapan?

"Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Neji.

Karin mengangguk.

"Jangan buka bajumu dulu. Tunggu sebentar." Neji keluar dan kembali lagi dengan jubah mandi tebal berwarna putih milik Karin. Pria itu menggantungkan jubah itu di gantungan yang ada di sana.

"Panggil aku kalau sudah selesai." Sekali lagi Karin mengangguk. Merasa hangat dengan semua perlakuan Neji padanya dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi pria itu. Pria itu akhirnya benar-benar keluar dan Karin pun mandi.

Neji membereskan tempat tidur selagi Karin mandi. Kemudian pria itu membuka lemari dan memilih baju untuk Karin pakai hari itu dan meletakkannya di ranjang.

Tak lama kemudian Karin memanggil namanya. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggendong Karin yang sudah memakai jubahnya dan membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk. Neji mendudukkan Karin di ranjang. Karin memandang heran pada pakaian yang ada di sana. Lalu wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar merah!

"K-kau yang memilih pakaianku?" tanyanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Hn," sahut Neji dengan datar hingga Karin menatap mata pria itu dengan wajah meronanya.

"Ter-termasuk ini?" Karin menunjuk sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna biru muda. Kini ganti Neji yang memerah. Ia sendiri baru menyadari betapa lancar dan tanpa bebannya ia saat memilih pakaian gadis itu termasuk pakaian dalamnya. Ini pasti karena ia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

'Sial!' batinnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu. Kau bisa pakai bajumu sendiri kan? Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai. Aku akan memasak dulu." Neji langsung melesat meninggalkan Karin yang menunduk malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat nama Karin disana. Ia tidak mengangkatnya, namun meninggalkan kegiatannya yang sedang membuat susu menuju kamar Karin.

Membuka kamar Karin, ia melihat Karin memandangnya tajam. Ada apa ini? Neji membatin. Padahal Karin sudah tampil cantik dengan dress biru muda selutut serta cardigan blue jeans. Gadis itu juga sudah menyapukan makeup tipis ke wajahnya serta lipgloss peach. Rambut merahnya yang basah juga sudah disisir.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Neji melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baju apa yang kau pilihkan ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini pakaian paling layak yang ada di lemarimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya selama ini pakaianku tidak layak?" Karin menatap kesal pada Neji.

"Kau berpakaian layaknya wanita malam. Semuanya serba ketat dan hampir tiap hari kau memakai rok mini. Apa mahasiswi berpakaian seperti itu? Jangan lupakan high heels dan makeup tebal yang selalu kau gunakan." terang Neji.

"Tch! Sekarang kau jadi pengamat fashion? Memangnya seperti apa pakaian yang layak untuk mahasiswi menurutmu Hyuuga?" tanya Karin menyindir.

Neji membuka lemari besar disamping lemari pakaian Karin. Lama Neji menatap lemari berisi puluhan pasang sepatu itu. Ia mengambil flatshoes berwarna putih.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menja—!" Karin tercekat saat Neji berlutut dan memasangkan sepatunya. Kemudian Neji menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berdiri. Mundur dua langkah dan mengamati Karin dari atas sampai ke bawah sambil melipat tangannya.

"Seperti ini. Tidak ketat, tidak terbuka... dan cantik."

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloooooha...  
Apa kabar nih semuanya?

Ga bosannya saya ngucapin makasih banyak buat buat review yang udah reader tinggalkan.

Chap tiga udah up!

Semoga suka dan ga mengecewakan.  
Harap abaikan analisis medis yang saya buat. Semuanya hanya fiktif belaka! Hehehe

Laras4TI : saling tertarik dan terdorong. Hahaha makasih reviewnya ya...

zhaErza : halooo kak... ini udah up! makasih udah suka dan sempetin review. Salam sayang kak...

Moku-Chan : halooo senpai... chap 3 udah up nih.. makasih buat reviewnya ya senpai.. duh itu si typo teteeep aja ngikut. Ga mau di tinggal dianya.. hehe salam hangat!

Syalala Lala : Lala haiii... makasih buat reviewnya imouto! Abang Neji mah cuek-cuek gitu tetep aja baik.. hehe ini udah up ya La. Semangat juga buat kamu...

Hikarishe : udah nggak sabar? Haha makasih udah setia nungguin fic ini. Saya juga udah jatuh cintrong ama si eneng merah. Ama kang Neji juga... ini udah up! tetep review kan? Hehe

Uchiha Cullen738 : makasih udah di bilang keren.. #kedipcantik. Kayaknya emang si kakak cantik yang duluan jatuh ama si abang. Tapi kita liat kedepan yah.. haha ini udas up. thankyou reviewnya...

balay67 : makasih...! ini udah up... ^_^

Guest: makasih reviewnya...! umm itachi karin ? bakal saya pikirin... hehehe..

yui : ini udah up yui...! sayangnya saya buat orang yang rajin. Hehe kadang ada aja roh kemalasan #ceileh... makasih sekali lagi.

LF : Hai hai... makasih reviewnya ya. Aduuh saya manggilya apa nih? Ini udah up! hehe

Maria Yeremia Watzon : scary combination? Hahaha ini udah up maria-san. Makasih reviewnya yah..

Lovely sasuhina : makasih udah suka ya... haha Neji siapa ya? Kita tanya dia aja yuk... hehe

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review... Buat silent reader juga terimakasih banyak..

Yana Kim ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji memandang Karin tepat di manik ruby gadis itu.

"Seperti ini. Tidak ketat, tidak terbuka... dan cantik."

"Eh?"

Wajah Karin sontak merona. Ia tidak tahan untuk memandang mata sewarna bulan milik pria di depannya. Ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Dimana tasmu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Di laci dibawah meja belajar," jawab Karin.

Neji mengambil tas Karin dan mengisinya dengan buku serta ponsel Karin lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu. Karin menerimanya dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Karin lalu merasa tubuhnya terangkat kala Neji menggendongnya. Keduanya menuruni tangga menuju dapur dimana sarapan sudah tersedia.

Setelah sarapan keduanya berangkat. Neji kembali menggendong Karin menuju mobil.

"Kau masuk di ruangan mana?" tanya Neji setelah mereka sampai di parkiran kampus.

"Memangnya kau tahu bila ku katakan?"

"Seharusnya kau jawab saja."

"Ck! B tiga." Karin menjawab.

"Lantai dua?" tanya Neji.

"Benar. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku alumni kampus ini."

"Benarkan?" Karin memandang tak percaya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Hn." Neji kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Karin.

Neji harus kembali menggendong Karin menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua. Banyak mata memandang heran sekaligus takjub pada mereka. Karin sebenarnya merasa bersalah saat melihat Neji yang pasti merasa lelah karena mengendongnya menaiki tiga puluh anak tangga. Sesampainya di ruangan, Neji menurunkan Karin dan membantu gadis itu duduk di bangku depan. Tentu saja Neji kelelahan, terbukti dengan nafasnya yang tak karuan serta keringat yang mengalir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu!" panggil Karin sebari menarik tangan Neji. Gadis itu mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya dan kembali menarik Neji agar menunduk kearahnya. Kemudian Karin mengusap peluh di wajah Neji sampai ke leher pria itu dengan lembut. Neji tersentak sesaat namun membiarkan Karin mengusap wajahnya. Ia memandang wajah Karin yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Teman-teman sekelas Karin yang ada diruangan itu memandang mereka dengan senyuman.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Karin setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Hn. Telepon aku bila sudah selesai."

"Baiklah." Neji berbalik dan beranjak. Namun ia berpapasan dengan seprang dosen di pintu.

"Hyuuga Neji?" tegur sang dosen. Neji membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kabar, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Wah! Ternyata benar kau! Aku baik-baik saja. Senang bisa kembali melihatmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya si dosen. Mahasiswa yang ada di sana tampak kasak kusuk.

"Aku mengantarkan temanku, sensei."

'Teman?' Karin mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kami tidak pernah berteman!' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Teman? Kenapa harus sampai ke ruangan?" tanya dosen itu lagi.

"Dia sedang sakit, sensei."

"Hahaha. Kurasa orang ini bukan hanya sekedar teman. Kekasihmu, eh? Aku penasaran siapa yang bisa menarik hati si jenius ini!" Jiraiya-sensei mengitari seluruh kelas.

"Yang mana kekasihmu?" Seluruh mahasiswa secara serempak menunjuk Karin. Yang ditunjuk hanya memandang heran pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Uzumaki? Wah wah! Ternyata kau memilih gadis yang cantik tapi kurang pintar untuk menjadi kekasihmu ya. Dunia memang adil." Seluruh kelas tak bisa menahan tawanya sedangkan Karin memandang tajam pada sang dosen yang menghiraukan tatapannya. Neji sendiri hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Jiraiya kemudian menarik Neji ke tengah kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Ini adalah senpai kalian. Mahasiswa jenius kebanggaan kampus. Hyuuga Neji." Seluruh kelas kecuali Karin bertepuk tangan. Gadis itu memandang penuh rasa penasaran pada si Hyuuga. Kemudian seorang mahasiswa mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kotetsu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang mahasiswa yang lulus dari kampus ini hanya dalam dua tahun lebih. Apakah itu Hyuuga-senpai?"

"Kau benar. Hyuuga Neji adalah orangnya."

"Wah!" Seluruh kelas kembali bertepuk tangan. Karin hanya melotot tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berdiri di depan ruangan. Ia semakin penasaran dengan mentornya ini.

"Kami ingin bersalaman dengan Hyuuga-senpai. Bolehkan sensei?"tanya seorang siswa.

'Kalian berlebihan!' seru Karin dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Mulai dari baris paling belakang silahkan maju." Karin kembali harus ternganga melihat antusiasme para mahasiswa yang ingin bersalaman dengan Neji yang terlihat pasrah. 'Kalau dia jenius dan lulusan terbaik kampus. Kenapa dia harus jadi mentor untukku? Seharusnya dia punya pekerjaan yang lebih pantas untuk otaknya kan?' Karin membatin.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau, Hyuuga Neji?' batin gadis itu lagi.

Tanpa terasa acara salam-salaman pun selesai. Seluruh mahasiswa diruangan itu tampak bahagia setelah bersalaman dengan Neji. Kecuali Karin tentunya. Hanya gadis itu yang tidak maju.

"Wah. Sepertinya Uzumaki tidak berniat untuk menyalammu, Neji." ujar Jiraiya dengan jahil.

"Tentu saja tidak perlu, sensei. Uzumaki dan Hyuuga-senpai pasti sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar bersalaman. Bukan begitu, Uzumaki Karin?" ujar seorang mahasiswa yang dibalas dengan deathglare dari Karin. Kelas kembali penuh dengan tawa. Bahkan Jiraiya ikut tertawa dengan keras. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Saya permisi dulu, sensei. Saya sudah membuang waktu belajar mereka."

"Aa. Baiklah. Terimakasih karena sudah berkunjung. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kekasihmu." Suara tawa kembali terdengar.

Neji membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian keluar dari ruangan diirningi ucapan sampai jumpa dari para mahasiswa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata kuliah yang di bawakan Jiraiya berakhir dengan cepat. Tentu saja, waktu belajar sudah di habiskan dengan temu kangen serta salam-salaman dengan Hyuuga Neji. Bahkan setelah kepergian Neji, Jiraiya masih saja menceritakan tentang Hyuuga Neji yang katanya jenius luar biasa. Yang tentu saja membuat Karin bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya sosok Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi mentornya itu. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau Neji adalah bawahan Naruto yang disuruh untuk menjadi kejadian hari ini membuat Karin menyimpulkan bahwa Neji lebih dari sekedar bawahan ataupun orang suruhan kakaknya. Ia akan menanyakan Neji nanti.

Jiraiya baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Mata kuliah selanjutnya adalah Akuntansi Biaya yang dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Ia merasa tidak perlu memaggil Neji. Toh ia juga sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Lagi pula ruangan selanjutnya hanya berjarak tiga kelas dari sini. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan. Di koridor sudah banyak mahasiswa yang sepertinya juga akan belajar bersamanya.

"Karin-senpai?" sapa seorang mahasiswa yang kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan Karin.

"Ya?" Karin merasa heran karena ada pemuda yang menyapanya. Sejak ia mempermalukan seorang mahasiswa yang menembaknya dulu, tidak ada pemuda yang berani menyapanya di kampus. Apalagi bila ia berjalan bersama Ino dan Sakura di koridor, para mahasiswa khususnya juniornya akan langsung menepi memberi jalan.

"Ternyata memang benar. Ku kira aku salah. Soalnya senpai benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada Karin.

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Karin.

"Biasanya kan senpai selalu tampil seksi dan glamour. Tapi kali ini berbeda."

Karin berhenti di ikuti oleh pemuda itu. Karin memandang pakaiannya yang dipilihkan Neji.

"Berbeda?" ujarnya tanpa sadar namun didengar oleh si pemuda.

"Benar. Hari ini senpai terlihat sederhana tapi bersinar. Dan tentu saja cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ah! Maafkan aku senpai." Pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk singkat dan meninggalkan Karin yang terbengong dengan wajah merah. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. Ia memandang sekali lagi pada dress biru muda yang di kenakannya. Mengusapnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin kembali ke ruangan pertamanya pagi tadi. Kebetulan ruangan itu kosong, Karin mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya tadi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ternyata ia menghubungi Hyuuga Neji.

'Kenapa tadi kau tidak meneleponku? Siapa yang membantumu tadi?' tanya suara di seberang.

"Kebetulan aku tidak berpindah ruangan. Hari ini aku belajar di ruangan yang sama." Tentu saja Karin berbohong.

'Aku akan segera ke sana.'

Karin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Berpikir sampai kapan ia akan membohongi Neji. Tapi biarlah, toh ia menikmati pelayanan yang di berikan pria itu. Gadis merah itu tersenyum mengingat setiap perlakuan Neji terhadapnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar, ia harus mencari tahu tentang pria itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa kakaknya memilih Neji dan kenapa Neji yang merupakan seorang jenius dan lulusan terbaik kampus mau menjadi mentor seorang gadis berperangai buruk? Tak lama kemudian Neji muncul di pintu saat Karin sedang asyik denga pemikirannya.

Neji berdeham kecil namun cukup untuk mengejutkan Karin.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang?"

"Hn." Neji mendekat dan menggendong Karin seperti pagi tadi. Karin sendiri dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Neji. Sekali lagi pemandang romantis terlihat de Universitas itu. Para mahasiswa memandang kegum pada sosok Neji yang menggendong Karin menuju mobil. Neji membuka pintu untuk Karin dan membantu gadis itu masuk. Ia sendiri kemudian memasuki mobil. Neji tampak kelelahan.

"Hah. Entah sampai kapan aku akan menggendong tubuh beratmu itu." Karin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terluka kan karena aku."

"Bukan untuk itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena membohongimu." Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Membohongi?" tanya Neji terheran.

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Apa?" Neji menatap tak percaya pada Karin.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Aku sudah bisa berjalan. Maaf."

Neji tidak menyahut. Ia menyalakan mobil dan dengan meninggalkan parkiran Universitas Konoha dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Neji langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Karin yang menyusulnya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Ia mengikuti Neji sampai ke kamar pria itu. Terlihat Neji sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan tangan yang memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Bisa kau keluar?" suara dingin Neji.

"Kau marah dan mengurung diri dikamar layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk?"

"Aku pusing dan lelah. Jadi keluarlah, Karin. Sekarang!" Neji membentak Karin.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyuruhku seenaknya seperti aku seorang pembantu! Aku lelah! Karena itu aku membohongimu! Aku sudah tidak tahan kau perlakukan seperti budak, brengsek!"

Neji berdiri.

"Seenaknya? Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya? Untuk mengubah sikapmu yang seenaknya! Keluar malam, berpakaian minim, merokok, mabuk-mabukan! Kau mahasiswa atau perempuan murahan?!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Hyuuga!"

"Apa kau tahu betapa stressnya Naruto karena memikirkan tingkahmu?!" Karin terdiam mendengar nama kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu seenaknya kalau saja kau memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Dia merasa kalau semua perilakumu adalah kesalahannya. Dia merasa telah menjadi kakak yang gagal! "

Karin menangis. Air matanya turun dengan derasnya saat Neji menyinggung soal Naruto.

"Padahal di sana dia sedang bekerja keras! Saat orang tua kalian meninggal, dia menanggung semua beban sendirian. Dia mengurus perusahaan sambil kuliah. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau semuanya itu menguras tenaga dan otak?! Belum lagi ia harus memikirkan adik kesayangannya yang di tinggalkan sendirian dirumah."

"Apa kau pernah berinisiatif meneleponnya? Memberinya semangat karena sudah bekerja keras disana?"

Karin makin terisak.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau malah mengecewakannya! Melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Naruto yang tak pernah mengunjungimu. Padahal di sana Naruto sedang bekerja keras untukmu. Dan saat Naruto menyuruh seseorang untuk mengubah tingkah lakumu, kau malah mempermainkannya!"

Neji keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang langsung jatuh meluruh ke lantai. Menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menggumamkan maaf pada kakaknya. Semakin menangis saat mendengar suara deru mobil yang menjauh. Neji meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak malam saat Neji kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki. Belum ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Rumah besar itu gelap gulita. Apa Karin juga pergi? Neji membatin. Kemudian Neji masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan semua lampu. Kemudian ia memasuki kamar tamu alias kamarnya tempat ia terakhir meninggalkan Karin. Namun gadis itu tidak ada. Lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Karin. Kamar itu terkunci dari dalam. Berarti Karin memang ada di sana.

Neji kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi gadis itu. Ponsel Karin berbunyi dari dalam, tapi Karin tidak mengangkat.

"Karin, buka pintunya." Neji berseru sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

'Apa dia tertidur?' ujar Neji dalam hati.

"Karin!" serunya lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Neji kembali ke kamarnya. Mengambil kunci cadangan semua ruangan dari dalam laci dan kembali ke kamar Karin.

Neji membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar itu. Ia mencari keberadaan Karin hingga ia menemukan gadis itu duduk dambil memeluk lututnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Karin masih memakai pakaiannya siang tadi namun sudah melepas kaca matanya. Mata gadis itu bengkak, pandangannya kosong.

Neji mendekat hingga berjarak dua langkah dari Karin. Pria itu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jadi sekarang, kau yang mengurung diri dikamar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk?" tanya Neji dengan nada menyindir. Karin tidak menjawab.

"Atau... kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?"

Kalimat itu membuat Karin menatap keatas— menatap Neji. Matanya kembali berair. Kemudian kembali terisak. Neji kemudian semakin mendekat dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Karin. Menarik dagu gadis itu supaya menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu posisi Naruto. Perasaannya, perjuangannya. Kalau kata-kataku terlalu kasar, maaf." Neji kemudian kaget saat Karin memeluknya, tubunya sampai condong ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku yang salah! Aku yang tak tahu diri. Maafkan aku... hiks... aku menelepon nii-san, hiks.. tapi tidak bisa... tidak aktif...hiks... Dia pasti benci padaku!" Karin terisak. Neji membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Ssst! Tenanglah... Dia tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Tapi... tapi dia tidak bisa dihubungi..." Karin masih terisak.

"Dia memang sedang tidak bisa dihubungi." Kini tangan Neji mengelus rambut Karin.

"Kenapa?" Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Neji.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya besok."

"Hn?" Neji kemudian berdiri. Mengambil kotak tisu di nakas dan memberikannya pada Karin

"Sekarang hapus air mata dan hingusmu. Kau jelek sekali."

Karin menarik kasar kotak itu dan mengambil tisu dan membereskan wajahnya yang kacau.

"Mandilah kemudian turun. Aku akan memasak makan malam." Neji mengacak rambut Karin yang masih terduduk, kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji sedang menata makanan di meja saat Karin menghampirinya. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan piyama dan tidak mengenakan kaca matanya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang biasa. Semangkuk nasi dengan sup miso serta ikan goreng sudah terhidang di depannya. Neji kembali dengan dua buah gelas dan meletakkan satu di depan Karin dan juga di depannya.

Karin berinisiatif mengisi air minum dari teko kaca di tengah-tengah meja. Setelah selesai, keduanya makan dengan tenang. Neji tidak bersuara sehingga Karin pun ikut diam. Selesai makan Karin membantu Neji membereskan meja. Saat Karin mengambil spons untuk mencuci piring, Neji mencegahnya.

"Duduklah. Akutidak mau membereskan kalau ada sesuatu yang pecah." Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian duduk di kursinya tadi.

Neji terlihat serius saat mencuci piring. Sepertinya sudah bisa melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga. Apa mungkin Neji sebenarnya seorang pembantu? Karin menggeleng tak percaya pada pemikirannya. Mana mungkin seorang Neji yang reputasinya di kampus sudah Karin ketahui adalah seorang pembantu.

"Neji-san," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Sebelum menjadi mentorku, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Karin.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Aku penasaran."

"Alasanmu belum cukup kuat untukku memberitahumu."

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawab, Neji-san."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menjawab?"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" sorak Karin.

Neji selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ada tugas?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku baru makan dan kau sudah menyuruhku tidur? Itu tidak sehat tahu. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur ke kamarmu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Neji beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Karin hanya menatapnya sampai pria itu keluar dari pintu belakang. Karin kemudian mengikuti langkah pria itu keluar dan ia menemukan Neji di halaman belakang di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga. Pria itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Karin tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Namun Karin bisa menangkap ini adalah pembicaraan serius.

Sayup sayup Karin mendengar kata- kata tentang di tunda, bulan depan dan Neji yang meminta dengan sangat supaya acara... acara apa? Karin tidak bisa mendengar lebih jelas lagi karena pembicaraan itu berakhir. Neji berbalik dan mendapati Karin sedeang memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan suara yang di keraskan. Karin menjadi gugup saat Neji mendekat.

"A-aku.. tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton film!" Karin akhirnya menemukan alasan.

"Film?" Karin mengangguk cepat. Neji masih memandang curiga padanya.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Karin.

"Boleh."

Neji mendahului Karin menuju ruang bersantai sekaligus ruang menonton. Karin menyalakan televisi dan mengambil kotak tempat kaset film miliknya dan kakaknya.

"Kau mau nonton film apa?" tanya Karin.

"Apapun kecuali romance." sahut Neji.

"Neji-san."

"Hn?"

"Kau kan ahli urusan dapur. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil snack?"

Tanpa menjawab, Neji pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan minuman bersoda dan keripik kentang yang sudah di pindahkan ke dalam mangkuk. Karin sudah siap duduk di bawah dengan bersandar pada sofa. Neji mendudukkan diri di sofa di dekat Karin. Film Letters to Juliet pun dimulai. Neji langsung berdecak kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang apapun asal jangan romance."

"Benarkah? Yang ku dengar apapun yang penting romance."

"Kau ini. Ganti."

"Jangan! Dulu ini film favoritku. Aku sudah rindu menontonnya. Ya? Ya?" Neji pun menghela nafas.

"Terserah."

"Yeah!"

Film baru berjalan dua puluh menit, namun Karin sudah tertidur. Neji tahu saat merasakan sesuatu bersandar di kakinya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Film favorit apanya?" Neji mengangkat Karin dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membaringkan gadis itu dan menyelimutinya. Ia menatap wajah Karin. Mata gadis itu masih bengkak walaupun tidak separah tadi siang. Neji membelai pipi Karin dengan lembut.

"Gadis menyusahkan ini," ujar Neji. Kemudian Neji mengecup lembut kening Karin sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Pintu tertutup dan Karin langsung bangkit. Duduk di tempat tidur sambil memegangi wajahnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya ingin mengerjai Neji. Membuat pria itu menggendongnya sampai ke kamar kemudian menertawakan pria itu. Tapi ini apa? Neji malah membelai lembut pipinya dan mengecup keningnya. Wajah Karin memerah. Kemudian gadis itu memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang. Lalu kemudian senyum terukir di wajahnya, gadis itu langsung menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pahi harinya, Karin merasakan panasnya sinar matahari di wajahnya ketika seseorang membuka gorden jendera kamarnya. Oh Tuhan, apa Neji kembali akan menyiksanya? Ia kemudian bangun dan menatap pria kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Wajah ngantuknya berubah menjadi wajah kaget saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menerjang orang itu dengan pelukan, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang orang itu.

"NII-SAN!" soraknya.

"Wow! Hei, dear. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Karin turun dari pelukan atau lebih tepat gendongan kakaknya. Menatap wajah Naruto kemudian memeluknya lagi. Lebih erat.

"Nii-san aku mencintaimu!" Naruto membalas pelukan erat Karin

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Karin.

"Aku baik. Nii-san bagaimana?" tanya Karin.

"Aku baik. Mandilah, kita sarapan di bawah." Saat Naruto akan berbalik, Karin menahan tangan pria itu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku menyusahkanmu, nii-san. Mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu pusing." Karin menunduk.

"Kau tidak, Karin." Karin kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi gadis baik. Gadis paling baik yang pernah nii-san kenal. Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat dan aku akan membantu nii-san di perusahaan." Kini Karin menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Terimakasih." Naruto mengecup kening adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang." Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto turun dan mendapati Neji yang sedang meminum kopi. Seorang pelayan terlihat memasak sesuatu di kompor. Naruto menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sana.

"Terimakasih, Neji. Kau sudah berhasil mengubah adikku."

"Tak masalah, Naruto. Semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Kau sudah membantuku dan keluargaku."

"Kita ini sahabat, Neji. Sudah seharusnya aku membantu." Naruto meminum kopi yang dituangkan pelayan padanya.

"Tapi kau mengorbankan perusahaan ayahmu. Uzumaki Corp milik ayahmu sudah hilang berganti menjadi Hyuuga Corp. Kau pikir aku tidak terbebani dengan itu?"

"Yang penting kau tetap menjaganya hingga sekarang, kan? Aku tak masalah. Aku sibuk dengan perusahaan ayah di luar negeri, tidak mungkin aku bolak-balik untuk mengurus yang di Jepang kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Santai saja, Neji."

"Naruto dengar. Bahkan kalau kau meminta nyawaku, akan ku berikan."

"Wow wow. Kau demam? Jangan berlebihan, Neji. Kau pikir apa gunanya sahabat?"

Para pelayan kemudian menghidangkan sarapan di depan mereka. Segelas susu di letakkan di kursi Karin. Karin muncul dengan wajah terperangah. Ia memeluk dari belakang pelayang yang sedang menghidangkan makanan.

"Aiko-san aku rindu!" Si pelayan salah tingkah.

"Saya juga, nona." Neji dan Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Karin kemudian duduk dan menatap canggung pada Neji. Ketiganya mulai makan.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, nii-san. Ini kan hari Sabtu."

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Karin berbinar senang. Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Mau!"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Neji-san ikut?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Aku ada acara hari ini." Wajah Karin langsung kecewa. Ia melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan, Neji langsung pamit. Karin memandang kepergian Neji dengan sedih dari jendela kamarnya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk jalan-jalan dengan kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian Karin keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto sudah menunggu di bawah. Terlihat pria itu sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Karin menatap kagum pada kakaknya. Naruto yang selalu memakai setelan resmi terlihat menawan dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Karin mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo." Karin mengikuti Naruto. Hari ini setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan dengan kakaknya. Satu-satunya keluarganya, kakak sekaligus orang tuanya. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis saat ini. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan membuat kakaknya bangga dan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Karin berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Mengenang masa lalu mereka bersama ayah dan ibu mereka. Tempat favorit keluarga bila libur akhir pekan tiba. Mereka menaiki wahana yang dulu mereka naiki. Tidak peduli wahana itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Keduanya tertawa bahagia.

Setelah makan siang di kafe yang ada di sana, Naruto dan Karin memutuskan menaiki sepeda air. Menikmati danau tenang yang indah dengan sepeda air.

"Oh ya, nii-san. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja," sahut Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa nii-san menyuruhnya untuk menjadi mentorku?" tanya Karin. Ia menatap Naruto yang sepertinya masih betah memandang ke arah danau.

"Neji itu sahabatku. Kami dari SMA yang berbeda memang, tapi kami sahabat baik. Aku memintanya untuk mengawasimu karena dia adalah orang paling disiplin yang pernah ku kenal. Keluarganya adalah Hyuuga. Keluarga kolot dengan kedisiplinan tingkat dewa. Dia juga jenius dan ahli dalam semuanya. Aku rasa dia tidak punya kekurangan." Naruto menerangkan.

"Apa pekerjaannya sebelum jadi mentorku?"

"Sama sepertiku."

"APA?"

"Dia juga mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya." Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut adiknya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya bekerja atau memeriksa dokumen atau apalah seperti yang nii-san lakukan."

"Dia kan baru jadi mentormu selama seminggu. Kau lihat tadi dia pergi kan? Mungkin dia ke perusahaannya. Dia hanya mengontol perusahaannya. Untuk dokumen, dia memeriksanya seminggu sekali."

Karin akhirnya mengerti walaupun sepertinya masih kurang percaya.

"Aku senang dia berhasil merubahmu dalam seminggu." Naruto mengambil sebelah tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya. Dia berhasil. Tapi dia menyiksaku, nii-san!" Naruto terkekeh.

"Mungkin itu metodenya? Yang penting yang kulihat sekarang adalah adikku yang sebenarnya. Karin kesayanganku." Karin tersenyum.

"Sudah sore. Kita makan malam dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah nii-san saja." Naruto menganggu dan mengajak adiknya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran mewah ditengah kota. Setelah pulang dan mengganti baju, mereka menuju restoran ini u tuk makan malam. Baru saja mereka mendudukka diri, Naruto tiba-tiba melambai ke arah pintu masuk. Karin yang posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk langsung berbalik. Ia memandang tak percaya pada siapa yang datang. Hyuuga Neji dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menggandeng tangannya. Si wanita tersenyum pada Naruto dan Neji hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Neji bergabung?" tanya Naruto pada Karin.

"Y-ya. Neji... datang dengan siapa?"

"Oh. Dia Sion, calon istri Neji." jawab Naruto tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah adiknya.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, mereka akan segera menikah. Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka diadakan seminggu lagi, tapi Neji meminta keluarganya untuk menundanya sebulan lagi. Mereka bla bla bla..."

Dan Karin pun tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya dikarenakan cubitan aneh namun menyakitkan di hatinya. Apalagi saat pasangan itu semakin mendekat.

'Tunggu, aku kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba mataku panas?'

Karin pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sampai ia merasakan Neji duduk di sampingnya diikuti oleh wanita cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooooo... Setelah sekian lama! Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, minna!**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat yang merayakannya ya...! ^_^**

 **Maafin yana lahir batin ya!**

 **Yana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin merasa oksigen tiba-tiba hilang saat Neji duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu tampil menawan dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Yang lebih menawan adalah penampilan calon istrinya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan bekelas, membuat Karin kini merasa sebagai seorang pemulung. Tidak, dress maroon yang di kenakannya tidak kalah mewah dengan dress ungu milik wanita yang tadi Naruto bilang bernama Shion itu. Namun kenyataan bahwa wanita itu adalah calon istri Nejilah yang membuatnya merasa kecil. Dan Karin tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Neji memang baru satu minggu menjadi mentornya. Kebersamaan mereka memang sebentar. Namun sukses membuat Karin merasakan lain di hatinya pada pria itu. Apalagi di tambah kenyataan kalau pria itu pernah merawatnya. Jangan lupa tentang kecupan yang pernah Neji berikan. Karin tak pernah luoa dengan itu semua. Walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan Neji mengecupnya, tapi tetap saja kecupan itu meninggalkan bekas di hati Karin. Mungkin akan lebih sederhana kalau di katakan Karin menyukai Neji. Meskipun Karin masih enggan mengakui itu bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, namun kenapa ia merasa sakit saat tahu Neji sudah akan menikah?

Menguatkan diri, Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya. Ia menampilkan senyumannya, begitu juga dengan Shion yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau adiknya Naruto kan? Aku Miko Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu. " Karin merasa suara Shion lembut sekali, sangat berbeda dengan suara bar-barnya. Wanita itu memang pantas dengan Neji. Dan kenyataan itu kembali membuat Karin merasakan sesak di hatinya.

"Ya, aku Karin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, nee-san."

"Tidak usah kaku begitu. Panggil Shion saja." Karin mengangguk.

"Adikmu cantik, Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga sambil mengelus rambut Karin.

Pelayan yang meminta pesanan mereka datang. Naruto memesankan makanan untuk Karin begitu juga Neji yang memesankan untuk Shion.

"Neji-kun cerita banyak tentangmu, Karin."

'Neji-kun, eh?' Karin membatin.

"Tidak banyak." Neji menyahut.

"Benarkah? Pasti yang diceritakan yang jeleknya saja." Karin berusaha untuk akrab dengan Shion. Toh, dia adalah teman kakaknya juga, selain itu, dia sepertinya wanita yang baik.

Neji mendelik pada Karin. "Kau sadar kalau sikapmu memang hanya ada yang jelek saja?" Karin mendengus sebal.

"Kau pasti menderita ya, Karin. Neji-kun itu sangat keras." Kini Neji mendelik pada calon istrinya.

Karin mengangguk dengan semangat. Sepertinya Shion tahu bagaimana penderitaannya.

"Aku pernah merasakannya. Dulu dia juga jadi mentorku. Orang tuaku yang memintanya. Aku hampir mati saat dia menyuruhku bangun jam enam pagi. Padahal biasanya aku bangun jam sembilan." Karin mengangguk lagi.

"Yang dulunya mentormu kini jadi calon suamimu. Kau bisa membalasnya saat kalian sudah menikah nanti." Ucapan Naruto membuat Shion tertawa, namun membuat raut wajah Karin berubah.

"Aku memang sudah merencanakannya. Hahaha!"

"Kapan kalian menikah?" Karin sendiri tidak sadar kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Umm. Seharusnya seminggu lagi, tapi kami meminta untuk menundanya. Mungkin sebulan atau tiga minggu lagi."

"Bukannya Neji yang memintanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, sebenarnya ini keputusan kami bersama. Tapi Neji yang mengutarakannya pada orang tua kami."

"Kenapa kalian menundanya?" Lagi-lagi Karin mengutuk mulutnya yang kelewat lancar.

"Alasan pribadi. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Intinya, sesuatu yang rumit terjadi." Naruto dan Karin mengangguk. Karin sempat melirik Neji yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Karin mendapati dirinya penasaran dengan alasan mereka menunda pernikahan.

Pesanan pun datang. Mereka makan dengan diam. Sesekali Karin melirik pada Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan sebal. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar kakaknya. Naruto terlihat sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya pada sebuah koper kecil. Naruto meliriknya kemudian terkekeh.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

"Nii-san tidak bilang kalau akan pergi hari ini." Karin mengira Naruto akan tetap di Jepang setidaknya seminggu. Ternyata pria itu pulang hari ini. Jadi kakaknya pergi secepat ini?

"Maaf, nii-san lupa." Naruto mengancingkan kopernya, kemudian menghampiri Karin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Pesawatnya take off jam lima sore. Masih ada waktu empat jam lagi sebelum nii-san berangkat ke bandara jam empat nanti. Kau mau kita kemana?" tanya Naruto. Karin menggeleng.

"Kita di rumah saja. "

Ia memeluk kakaknya dari samping.

"Tunggu aku ya nii-san. Aku juga akan membantumu." Naruto mengangguk dan membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Ku harap, kau tetap seperti ini. Melihatmu, aku jadi teringat ibu." Naruto melepas pelukan adiknya dan menarik hidung Karin pelan.

"Dan melihat nii-san, aku jadi teringat ayah." Keduanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, nii-san. Apa Neji tidak menjadi mentorku lagi?" Karin bertanya pada kakanya mengingat semalam Neji tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Neji bilang kalau tugasnya sudah selesai. Berarti dia tidak jadi mentormu lagi." Entah kenapa Karin tidak rela kalau Neji berhenti jadi mentornya. Bukannya seharusnya ia senang? Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyiksanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyuruhnya ini dan itu.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Naruto sudah akan bersiap berangkat ke bandara. Namun hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Karin yang ingin ikut mengantar di larang oleh Naruto. Sehingga ia hanya di antar oleh supirnya. Shikamaru, tangan kanan kakaknya itu sudah datang sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Bukannya kalau hujan deras begini, penerbangan di batalkan?" tanya Karin yang tak rela harus batal mengantar kakaknya.

"Bandara dari sini satu jam perjalanan. Mungkin saja di sana tidak hujan." Naruto menenangkan adiknya.

"Tapi aku ingin mengantar nii-san."

"Tidak perlu, Karin. Libur semester nanti, giliranmu yang mengunjungi nii-san. Oke?"

Karin mengangguk dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Hati-hati. Jaga kesehatan disana." Karin memeluk Naruto.

"Kau juga. Aku berangkat." Naruto mengecup kening adiknya dan ia pun berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

Karin berbaring di kamarnya. Ingin keluar tapi hujan masih deras. Dia baru saja menelepon Ino dan Sakura, menceritakan tentang kedatangan kakaknya dan Neji yang sudah berhenti menjadi mentornya. Kedua orang itu mengucapkan selamat pada Karin karena sudah terbebas dari siksaan Neji. Namun Karin tidak merasa senang. Seharusnya dia senang dan lega karena Neji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Ino dan Sakura bahkan mengajaknya ke club besok malam. Namun Karin menolaknya dan hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya itu heran dengan Karin.

Karin memandang jam kecil di nakas yang ada di sampingnya. Sudah jam lima sore namun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Apa di Narita sudah tidak hujan lagi? Bila ya, berarti kakaknya sudah take off. Karin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang dan melihat wallpaper yang menunjukkan fotonya dan Naruto di taman bermain kemarin. Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah sekarang. Ia memikirkan kakaknya dan Neji sekaligus dan dia tidak tahu mengapa. Karena bingung akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi kakaknya, namun tidak aktif. Berarti kakaknya memang sudah berangkat. Kemudian ia beralih pada Neji. Empat kali nada tunggu barulah Neji menjawab. Karin sudah hampir menyemburnya saat Neji menanyakan pertanyaan aneh.

'Karin, jadi kau sudah tahu?'

"Ha?" Karin bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'Polisi yang menghubungimu? Atau rumah sakit? Aa. Pelayan yang memberitahu?'

Polisi? Rumah Sakit? Perasaan Karin semakin tak karuan.

"Neji-san apa maksudmu?"

'Kau belum ta—'

"Tahu apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

'Aku akan segera kesana. Bersiaplah.'

Neji langsung memutuskan sambungan. Karin semakin bingung. Ia kembali menghubungi Neji namun tidak diangkat. Akhirnya ia turun untuk menanyakan pada pelayan .

Saat Karin turun, para pelayan sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Wajah mereka semua tampak cemas. Kenapa ada yang menangis?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin pada Aiko. Semua pelayan tampak kaget sekaligus bingung.

Aiko akan membuka mulutnya saat seorang pelayan menahannya.

"Neji-san bilang supaya ti—"

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Semua pelayan terdiam. Aiko kembali membuka mulutnya dan itu membuat Karin menyesal setengah mati telah bertanya pada mereka.

"Naruto-sama... beliau kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke bandara." Wajah Karin berubah pucat. Ia menatap Aiko tak percaya.

"Katakan kalau kau bohong, Aiko-san."

Aiko menangis, ia tidak bisa menjawab Karin.

"Katakan kalau kau bohong!" Karin menangis.

"Kalian semua pembohong!" Karin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menatap kosong pada para pelayan yang memandang iba padanya. Ia meluruh jatuh ke lantai. Semuanya bingung harus berbuat apa, untungnya Neji datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-sama?" tanya mereka.

"Masih kritis." Neji menghampiri Karin.

"Siapa yang kritis? Nii-san sudah berangkat ke Jerman kan? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Karin, tenanglah. Naruto akan baik-baik saja." Neji memeluk Karin yang semakin histeris.

"Sebaiknya kalian bubar dulu," ujar Neji pada para pelayan yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

"Jangan lagi... hiks... aku tak mau di tinggal lagi! Nii-san satu-satunya yang ku punya. Ku mohon jangan ambil dia lagi! Aku tak mau sendirian! Nii-san... Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Karin menangis tersedu-sedu membuat Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa menyadari air matanya yang ikut jatuh mendengar tangisan gadis itu.

Neji membimbing Karin ke kamarnya. Tangisan Karin sudah mereda. Saat ini ia duduk memeluk lututnya diatas ranjang. Memandang kebawah dengan kosong dan sedih. Sesekali air matanya menetes. Neji duduk di pinggir ranjang, membelakangi Karin. Ia sendiri sedang kalut. Ia baru mendapat pesan dari Hinata kalau Naruto belum melewati masa kritisnya. Para dokter masih berusaha di ruang operasi. Untung saja Hinata yang baru selesai bertugas di rumah sakit bersedia mengawasi keadaan Naruto sementara ia menenangkan Karin.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak!" Karin menjawab sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Terakhir kali aku ke rumah sakit, mereka bilang ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Aku tak mau mereka memberi kabar yang sama tentang nii-san." Suara Karin terdengar dingin.

Neji mengerti perasaan Karin. Gadis ini pasti sangat menderita saat ayah dan ibunya meninggal.

"Kau tidak akan mendengar kabar itu lagi. Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang nii-san masih kritis!"

"Dan bukannya kau seharusnya menemaninya sekarang?!" suara Neji meninggi.

"Aku... aku takut... hiks.. aku takut, Neji-san. Takut sekali." Karin kembali menangis.

Neji kini naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Karin dari samping. Menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada dadanya dan mengelus lembut bahu Karin.

"Tenanglah."

"Bagaimana kalau nii-san.. kalau nii-san..."

"Ssst.. tenanglah. Naruto bukan orang yang lemah. Kau pikir dia mau meninggalkanmu sendirian? Kau itu kesayangannya. Kau mengerti? Sekarang tenanglah, berdoa untuk kesembuhan Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Ponsel Neji bergetar, ia melepas pelukannya dan menjawab panggilan dari Hinata itu.

"Syukurlah.. Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Terimakasih..."

Neji menyimpan ponselnya.

"Naruto sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sudah ku bilang kan?"

"B-benarkah?" Neji mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju lemari besar Karin mengeluarkan sebuah sweater dan mantel yang hangat untuk Karin.

"Pakai ini. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Karin mengangguk dengan ragu. Ia menerima pakaian itu dan langsung mengenakannya. Melapisi t-shirt lengan panjangnya. Mereka segera berangkat ke rumah sakit karena hari sudah beranjak malam mengingat jarak rumah dan rumah sakit yang cukup jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung di sambut oleh Hinata. Ternyata gadis itu belum pulang.

"Sudah ku bilang kau sudah bisa pulang. Kau pasti lelah." Neji mengacak surai indigo adiknya itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kalau menunggu sampai nii-sama datang." Hinata beralih pada Karin kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Dokter Tsunade bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Karin hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Terimakasih."

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Neji.

"Dia bahkan sudah sadar. Keluarganya sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, nii-sama."

Neji mengangguk dan Hinata pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Karin memasuki kamar perawatan Naruto diikuti Neji. Karin hampir saja menangis melihat keadaan kakaknya, namun Neji meremas pelan bahu gadis itu. Perban di dahi dan tangannya, serta gips yang terpasang di kakinya. Belum lagi oksigen dan selang infus yang membuat Naruto tampak lemah. Karin mendekati kakaknya. Menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Air matanya akhirnya tumpah lagi.

"Nii-san... jangan tinggalkan aku. Berjanjilah, hm?"

Karin dan Neji di sana sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Dokter menyarankan mereka untuk pulang karena pasien butuh istirahat. Karin sangat enggan beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya, namun perkataan dokter memang ada benarnya. Mereka pun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Karin mengira Neji akan membawanya pulang. Ternyata pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Karin hanya mengikuti saat Neji membawanya ke salah satu apartemen di gedung itu.

"Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Karin saat mereka baru memasuki ruangan yang mewah itu.

"Tidak. Ini milik temanku dan Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, kau kenal dia kan?"

"Ya, ku rasa aku pernah mendengar namanya." Karin mencoba mengingat sosok Uchiha Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

"Sama seperti Naruto dia juga mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya di luar negeri." Neji menuju dapur dan mengambil air putih dan meminumnya.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Karin.

"Rumahmu dan rumahku jauh dari sini. Kurasa aka lebih efektif kalau kita di sini. Kita bisa lebih cepat ke rumah sakit." Neji memberikan segelas air putih pada Karin yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah minta ijin. Dia juga sudah ku beritahu tentang Naruto, dan untuk sementara dia akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto."

Sekali lagi Karin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

"Tidurlah, kau bisa pakai kamar Sasuke. Aku di kamar tamu."

"Tapi—"

"Kenapa?"

"Umm. Tidak ada."

Neji memasuki kamar tamu begitu juga dengan Karin yang memasuki kamar utama. Karin membaringkan dirinya di ranjang luas itu namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak mengantuk sedikit pun. Berkali-kali ia bergerak gelisah dan mencari posisi nyaman untuknya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia bangkit keluar dari kamar itu dan menyalakan televisi yang ada ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa yang panjang disana sambil menonton. Lima belas menit berlalu, rupanya tayangan seputar talkshow artis itu cukup menghiburnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Neji muncul dan duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Karin menyahut sambil melihat Neji. Mata pria itu tampak sayu. Mungkin ia sudah tidur, namun mendengar suara TV yang ia nyalakan.

"Matikan televisinya dan tidur sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah. Aku masih khawatir dengan Naruto-nii dan—"

"Dokter sudah bilang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Neji memotong ucapan Karin.

"Tetap saja. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku, yang sedang sakit ini kan kakakku."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu karena yang sedang sakit adalah sahabatku. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar."

"Aku tidak nyaman di kamar itu. Mungkin karena bukan kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa ini saja. Kau saja yang kembali ke kamar."

Neji terlihat menghela nafas. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Karin pun membaringkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu. Namun ia kembali bangkit saat Neji datang membawa dua buah bantal serta dua buah selimut. Ia memberikan sebuah bantal serta selimut pada Karin kemudian ia menggeser meja kaca di depan sofa dan membaringkan dirinya di karbet tebal di bawah sofa.

Karin yang sudah membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa melihat ke bawah. Neji sudah memejamkan matanya dan berbaring miring ke arahnya.

"Neji-san."

"Apa lagi?" Neji membuka mata lelahnya dan melihat ke atas.

"Boleh aku pegang tanganmu?" tanya Karin hati-hati.

Neji menghela nafas.

"Turun. Berbaring di sini." Neji menepuk sisi sampingnya.

Karin ragu sebentar, kemudian turun dan membawa bantal serta selimutnya. Ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Neji menghadap pria itu. Neji memberikan tangannya kanannya, Karin menyambutnya dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian Karin tertidur dan tidak menyadari kalau Neji membalas genggaman tangan Karin dan mengelusnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Karin bangun pagi harinya, Neji sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Namun ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia pun bangkit dan membereskan bantal serta selimutnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu di atas sofa kemudian berjalan menuju dapur tempat suara itu berada. Ia mendapati Neji yang sedang memasak dan seorang pria berambut dark blue yang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum segelas kopi. Pria itu menyadari kedatangan Karin. Pria tampan itu menyeringai.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapanya. Neji pun berbalik dari kompor dan melihat Karin.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik apartmen ini."

Karin membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Kau kenal aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu."

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa. Dulu aku sering bermain ke rumah kalian. Waktu itu bibi dan paman masih hidup dan kau masih kecil."

Karin mengangguk. Neji selesai dengan masakannya dan menyajikan tiga piring pasta di atas meja.

"Kita sarapan."

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu," ujar Karin.

"Ada sikat gigi baru di kamarku. Nanti kau bisa sekalian mandi di sana."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san."

Karin beranjak dari dapur meninggalkan dua pria tampan itu.

"Jadi kau memang tidak berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji.

"Tidak."

"Jadi kenapa kalian tidur bersama di ruang tamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau membahas hal lain, Uchiha?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, Hyuuga. Aku meminjamkan apartmenku untuk membuat kalian merasa nyaman. Sudah ku bilang kalian bebas menggunakan semua ruangannya. Tapi kalian malah tidur di karpet ruang tamu."

"Aku juga penasaran kenapa kau datang sekarang. Bukannya kau harus mengurus perusahaanmu dan juga milik Naruto?"

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan Naruto. Kau yakin tidak berpacaran dengannya?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bahas itu lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Karin datang dan ketiganya memulai sarapan.

Neji dan Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanannya saat bel berbunyi. Neji bangkit dan membuka pintu. Seorang pria datang dengan dua paper bag besar. Neji menerimanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ko. Dia datang membawa barang-barang dan pakaian Karin."

"Barang-barang apa? Pakaian saja kan sudah cukup." Karin bertanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Tas dan bukumu. Kau harus ke kampus," sahut Neji.

"Tidak bisakah aku izin untuk hari ini?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin menjaga nii-san."

"Ada aku dan Sasuke yang menjaga kakakmu. Sebentar lagi kau ujian semester. Aku akan mengabarimu kalau Naruto sudah sadar."

Karin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji memang suka seenaknya. Ia sungguh kesal. Padahal Neji kan sudah bukan mentornya lagi.

"Bersiaplah sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Sasuke-san, kau mau mengantarku kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Karin menatapnya.

"Dia baru sampai sejam yang lalu, jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang."

"Tak masalah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Karin tersenyum menang.

Ia beranjak dari meja makan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kedua orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mobil itu berpisah di pertigaan. Neji ke arah rumah sakit, sedangkan Sasuke beserta Karin menuju Universitas tempat Karin menuntut ilmu. Karin memang kesal pada Neji dan merasa menang saat Sasuke mau mengantarnya. Namun tetap saja, berada dengan seorang pria yang baru di temui rasanya aneh. Karin merasa canggung dengan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Karin memang sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu dan pria ini memang adalah sahabat kakaknya. Tapi tetap saja!

Karin berdeham untuk memecah kesunyian. Ia tidak bisa tahan dengan kondisi awkward seperti ini. Dan sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang setipe dengan Neji aka tidak banya bicara.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn?" Lihat kan? Caranya menyahut sama seperti Neji.

"Sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Naruto-nii?"

"Sejak kami berdua lahir kami sudah sering bersama. "

Karin menganga tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa padaku. Aku sering bermain ke rumah kalian. Sesekali kau juga ikut bermain dengan kami. Lalu saat lulus SMP, keluargaku pindah ke luar negeri."

"Aku sangat down waktu ayah dan ibu meninggal. Jadi, ada bagian dari memoriku yang aku lupakan. Maaf."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak apa. Aku minta maaf karena waktu kejadian itu, aku dan keluargaku ada di luar negeri. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Karin membuat gadis itu merona sekaligus kaget.

"K-kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanyanya malu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu iri dengan Naruto yang punya seorang adik yang cantik dan lucu sepertimu."

Karin lagi-lagi merona.

"Aku selalu menuntut orang tuaku untuk memberikanku seorang adik. Aku sampai menangis. Lalu Naruto bilang kalau aku tidak usah khawatir karena adiknya adalah adikku juga. Kau adalah adik kami berdua." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menceritakannya.

Karin tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau menangis. Ia terharu dengan cerita Sasuke. Jadi selama ini dia punya dua orang kakak? Ia tersenyum senang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti di depan gerbang kampus. Dengan gentlenya Sasuke turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Dan itu mengundang pandangan memuja dari para mahasiswi yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Jam satu siang." Sasuke mengangguk. " Aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-nii." Sasuke yang baru dua langkah berjalan berhenti kemudian kembali berdiri di hadapan Karin. Ia tersenyum saat Karin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Ia mengacak rambut Karin.

"Aku benar-benar punya adik sekarang."

"Dan aku punya dua kakak sekarang. " Keduanya saling tersenyum kemudian berbalik serempak.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dasbor. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang dan saat telepon di seberang di angkat, Uchiha tampan itu menyeringai.

'Halo,' terdengar suara berat di seberang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

'Aku tidak.'

"Tch!Aku melihat mobilmu jadi jangan mengelak. Apa kau khawatir kalau Karin akan jatuh pada pesonaku, Hyuuga?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagi-lagi telaaat!**

 **Gomenasai reader-san semuanya...**

 **Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin tapi terkadang ada aja yang menghalangi..**

 **Hehehe.**

 **Makasih banget udah setia nungguin fic saya ini ya para reader tercinta...**

 **Saya emang udah rencanai mau nambahin abang sasu..**

 **Semoga suka ya...**

 **Love**

 **Yana Kim ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Neji memandang datar sahabat Uchihanya yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Mereka saat ini ada di parkiran apartmen Sasuke. Karin terlihat malu-malu melihat kegentelan Sasuke dan itu membuatnya tidak suka. Ia pun memasuki mobilnya dan mengklakson satu kali untuk kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Sasuke membalas klaksonannya dan mengikuti mobil Neji keluar dari area itu. Di pertigaan, mereka berpisah. Sasuke menuju arah Universitas Konoha, sedangkan Neji berhenti sepuluh meter dari pertigaan.

Neji mendapati dirinya memukul stir entah kenapa. Membayangkan Karin akan menyukai Sasuke membuatnya marah. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dan Sasuke adalah playboy dengan pesona yang tak bisa di tampik oleh wanita manapun dengan usia berapapun. Kemungkinan besar Karin akan jatuh dalam jurus maut Sasuke. Setahu Neji, belum ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke kecuali seseorang. Apa Karin akan menjadi mangsa Sasuke selanjutnya.

Pemikiran itu membuat Neji memutar mobilnya menuju Universitas Konoha. Ia menjaga jaraknya dari mobil Sasuke tak jauh di depannya. Ketika mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang, Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang. Sekali lagi Sasuke menambah nilai plus dengan membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Dari jarak itu ia bisa melihat keduanya tersenyum dan Sasuke yang mengacak rambut Karin. Lihat? Mereka sudah melakukan skinship.

Neji membuang mukanya dan menjalankan mobilnya, belum ada seratus meter, Sasuke menghubunginya.

"Halo," sahutnya malas.

'Kenapa kau mengikutiku?' Eh? Apa tadi Sasuke melihatnya?

"Aku tidak,"

'Tch!Aku melihat mobilmu jadi jangan mengelak. Apa kau khawatir kalau Karin akan jatuh pada pesonaku, Hyuuga?'

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ke rumah sakit. Naruto butuh kita." Dan Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu kini tengah tersenyum mengejeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit, tak lama kemudian mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya. Pria Uchiha itu keluar dari mobilnya sambil mengangkat tangannya menyapa Neji. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kamar tempat Naruto di rawat. Di dalam lift, mereka bertemu dengan Hinata. Wanita cantik itu membungkuk pada Sasuke yang di balas anggukkan oleh pria itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-san."

"Hn. Kau tidak berubah, masih cantik seperti biasa." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Menggoda wanita setiap saat, kau juga tidak berubah ne, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mendengus, Neji menyeringai.

"Naruto-san sudah sadar. Tsunade-sama baru mengatakannya padaku."

Kedua pria tampan itu bernafas lega. Neji tersenyum pada adiknya dan mengacak surai indigo Hinata.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya selama kami tidak ada." Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Lift berhenti di lantai empat dan Hinata keluar setelah pamit pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ternyata seranganmu masih tidak mempan pada adikku, Uchiha."

"Hn. Bukan tidak mempan, hanya saja belum mempan, Hyuuga."

"Kalau kau masih berniat mengejarnya sebaiknya berhenti. Dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Tidak janji."

Mereka tiba di kamar Naruto. Terlihat seorang perawat sedang memeriksa infus yang di pakai Naruto.

"Hei." Neji menyapa setelah si perawat selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Oh. Kalian datang?" sahut suara lemah Naruto.

"Hn, bagaimana kondisimu, Dobe?"

"Entahlah. Karin dimana?"

"Ke kampus. Seseorang memaksanya masuk kuliah hari ini." Sasuke menyindir.

"Dia memang harus masuk hari ini. Tidak lama lagi ujian semester." Neji membela diri.

"Kau benar. Bisakah kau menyuruh dokter membuka benda ini?" Naruto menunjuk penyangga lehernya.

"Mereka akan membukanya bila memang sudah saatnya, dasar bodoh."

"Diamlah, Sasuke. Kau membuatku tambah sakit saja," sahut Naruto.

"Cepatlah sembuh, kau membuatku kerepotan." Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Karin? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Mendengar itu membuat Neji menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Dia tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik. Mirip bibi Kushina." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga teringat ibu bila melihat dia. Aku kira aku sudah mati, aku belum sempat menitipkan Karin padamu."

"Kau tidak akan mati. Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kupegang janjimu, Teme."

Percakapan itu mulai tidak nyaman di telinga Neji. Jadi Naruto memang sudah merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Karin? Bagus sekali. Tanpa sadar helaan nafas berat dan lelah ia keluarkan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Istirahatlah, Naruto."

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat. Apa mereka mengatakan pada kalian kapan aku bisa pulang? Disini tidak enak."

"Jangan cerewet. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Tidak mau."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Begitu juga Neji yang duduk berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke terlihat memainkan ponselnya. Neji hanya melipat tangan dan bersandar memandang ke depan. Sesekali pandangannya terarah pada sahabat pria Uchiha di depannya. Naruto memang bilang kalau dia sudah cukup istirahat, namun kini pria pirang itu sudah terlelap. Apa mungkin suster tadi memberinya obat? Entahlah.

"Oh ya, Hyuuga. Kau punya nomor ponsel Karin kan? Bisa kirimkan padaku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya memori ponselmu sudah penuh dengan nomor para wanitamu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini seringai itu membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau terlihat tidak rela. Kau bilang kalian tidak berpacaran tapi kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Seharusnya kau menjawab saja pertanyaanku, Uchiha."

"Dan seharusnya kau juga langsung mengirimkan apa yang ku minta, Hyuuga. Kecuali kau benar-benar cemburu," telak Sasuke.

"Aku sudah punya tunangan, asal kau tahu." Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan nomor ponsel Karin. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ada rasa tidak rela saat menekan tombol _send._

"Wow. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan Shion." Neji hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa kalian menunda pernikahan?"

"Alasan pribadi."

Sasuke menatap Neji yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku punya dugaan."

"Sebaiknya simpan dugaanmu itu kalau tidak di sertai bukti yang mendukung."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuktikan dugaanku," sambung pria Uchiha itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin langsung di sambut oleh dua sahabatnya saat keluar dari ruangannya. Jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir dan ia ingin segera menemui kakaknya. Sahabat pink dan pirangnya itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hei."

"Kami dengar Naruto-nii kecelakaan. Maaf kami bisa ada di sampingmu," ujar Ino.

"Benar, maafkan kami." Sakura menyambung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mereka Melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dokter bilang sudah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tapi nii-san belum sadar," jawab Karin.

"Kau akan ke sana kan? Kami ikut ya?" usul Ino.

"Tidak. Kalian kan sebentar lagi masuk." Karin melarang.

"Kami kan bisa bolos."

"Tidak boleh. Sebentar lagi kan ujian semester. Kalian tidak boleh bolos."

"Huuuu... Karin kami sudah berubah sekarang? Jadi Hyuuga itu berhasil?" Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjenguk kakakkmu kalau ada waktu, oke?" Karin mengangguk. Ino dan Sakura pamit karena harus mengikuti mata kuliah sedangkan Karin berjalan menuju gerbang. Mobil yang tadi pagi di naikinya terparkir di dekat gerbang sekolah, Karin tersenyum dan mendekati mobil itu. Sang pemilik mobil pun keluar saat Karin sudah semakin dekat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Karin membalasnya. Pria itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk Karin.

"Naruto sudah sadar," ucap Sasuke begitu ia mendudukkan diri di mobil. Raut ceria tidak bisa di sembunyikan oleh Karin.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Sasuke-nii ngebut supaya kita bisa cepat sampai?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan benar saja, mereka sampai di rumah sakit sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat berjalan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Miko Shion berjalan cepat dengan wajah panik yang sangat kentara. Mendesah lega saat melihat orang yang di carinya sedang duduk di kursi tempel yang ada di koridor rumah sakit sambil menerima telepon. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Hyuuga Neji, pria yang di carinya.

"Neji-kun!" panggilnya.

"Shion? Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Sebelumnya, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Sudah baikan. Dia sedang istirahat."

"Syukurlah. Akh! Ada berita penting. Ini sangat gawat." Neji semakin penasaran dengan perkataan tunangannya itu.

"Ayahku... Ayahku tidak mau pernikahan kita ditunda. Dia bilang pada ayahmu kalau pernikahan kita harus segera di laksanakan. Dan tanggalnya sudah di tetapkan."

Rahang Neji terlihat mengeras.

"Sudah di tetapkan? Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Kita menikah... tepat minggu depan!"

"Sial!"

"Bagaimana ini?"

Keduanya tampak tak tenang.

"Wah wah! Jadi kalian akan menikah minggu depan? Selamat." suara berat menginterupsi. Uchiha Sasuke datang bersama Karin di sampingnya. Neji dan Shion tampak kaget. Keduanya langsung menatap Karin seolah menunggu reaksi dan perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. Namun yang bisa mereka lihat adalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku langsung menemui nii-san ya, Sasuke-nii." Sasuke mengangguk dan Karin langsung memasuki ruang rawat Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian kelihatan tidak senang?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

"Aku hanya memberikan selamat, Hyuuga. Bukannya seharusnya kau berterimakasih?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau, jaga Naruto." Neji menghela nafas. "Karin juga," tambahnya.

Ia pun menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak tengah merenungkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat Naruto dan mendapati Karin yang di samping ranjang Naruto. Sahabatnya itu masih tidur atau mungkin masih dalam pengaruh obat. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang terlipat diatas ranjang.

Sasuke melihat bahu yang bergetar itu.

Karin menangis.

Ia mendekati Karin. Meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan Karin. Membimbing gadis itu untuk berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Karin keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke membawa Karin ke atap rumah sakit. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Air mata Karin sudah berhenti.

"Kenapa menangis?" mulai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii bilang nii-san sudah sadar, tapi dia masih belum bangun. Makanya aku menangis."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku—"

"Kau menyukai Neji, iya kan? Dan kau menangis karena kabar pernikahan mereka yang di percepat." Karin tampak kaget. Ia membuang mukanya tak mau melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke memaksa Karin menghadapnya. Menahan pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa aku salah?"

Karin tidak menjawab. Air matanya kembali jatuh dan itu sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu memeluk Karin erat. Dan itu malah membuat Karin semakin menangis. Ia sampai sesenggukan. Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Karin sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Setelah Karin cukup tenang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak salah. Kau punya hak untuk menyukai siapapun."

"Tapi kenapa harus dia, nii-san? Kenapa harus Neji?"

"Jangan bodoh. Hatimu yang memilih Neji." Sasuke mengacak rambut Karin.

"Dia akan menikah. Seminggu lagi. Nii-san dengar sendiri kan?"

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Dan kau menyerah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk berjuang. Dia tidak menginginkanku."

"Dia yang bilang kalau dia tidak menginginkanmu?"

Karin diam.

"Kau bahkan belum menyatakannya kan?"

"Kunyatakan pun tak ada gunanya. Sudah terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, dear."

"Ada untuk kasus ini, nii-san."

"Akan ku buktikan kalau dalam kasusmu ini pun, tidak ada kata terlambat."

"Sasuke-nii—"

"Ayo, turun. Naruto mungkin sudah bangun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, nii-san." Karin menyapa Naruto yang sedang di ganti kantung infusnya oleh perawat.

"Hai, dear. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ya. Sangat khawatir." Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto terkekeh.

" Kenapa wajahmu? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku—"

"Aku bohong padanya. Kubilang kau belum sadar." Sasuke menyahut, Karin bernafas lega.

"Dasar Teme. Kau bilang mau menjaganya, tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis."

"Hn."

"Cepat sembuh, nii-san." Karin meletakkan telapak tangan Naruto di pipinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan cepat sembuh."

"Oh ya, Dobe. Nanti malam mungkin kami tidak bisa menjagamu. Neji sepertinya ada urusan. Jadi Karin akan pulang bersamaku."

"Ya, tidak apa. Kau pikir aku ini anak lima tahun?"

Malam harinya, Sasuke dan Karin pulang ke apartmen Sasuke. Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Karin yang berubah sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membantu Karin, namun sayangnya satu ide pun belum terpikir di otak pintarnya.

Ia tahu kalau kedua orang itu saling menyukai. Neji dengan segala sikap dingin dan diamnya itu menyimpan perasaan pada Karin yang tsundere. Ah tidak! Keduanya sama-sama tsundere. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin pusing untuk memikirkan penyelesaian untuk masalah kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Mereka baru selesai makan malam. Jangan tanya siapa yang memasak karena kedua orang itu sangat anti dengan dapur alias tidak bisa memasak. Jadi mereka memesan dari restoran. Karin sudah masuk ke kamar tamu lima belas menit yang lalu. Sasuke ingin melihat apakah Karin sudah tidur atau belum.

"Kau masih memikirkan Neji?" tanya Sasuke karena melihat Karin yang terlihat termenung sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia menghampiri Karin dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Karin pun ikut melipat kakinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke sambil memeluk bantal.

"Jangan bohong lagi. Kau mau aku membatalkan pernikahan mereka?"

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud nii-san?"

"Aku bisa menyuruh anak buahku menculik Neji atau Shion pada hari H." Karin menatap horor pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu? Nii-san jangan lakukan itu." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jadi? Kau mau aku menyuruh anggotaku membuat kerusuha di gereja sebelum acara pemberkatan?"

"Itu juga tidak usah nii-san. Kenapa kita harus membahas ini?"

"Itu karena kau yang jadi lain sejak dari rumah sakit, dear." Karin memutar matanya bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik? Apa nii-san tahu siapa pacar Naruto-nii?" tanya Karin. Wajahnya berubah jadi serius bercampur penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Karin gemas.

"Ini sudah dua hari sejak nii-san kecelakaan, tapi tidak ada wanita yang menjenguknya. Apa nii-sanku tidak punya kekasih?"

"Setahuku memang tidak ada." Wajah Karin berubah lemas.

"Naruto-nii kan tidak jelek. Dia tampan dan cukup pintar. Kenapa tidak ada wanita yang mau dengannya?"

"Bukannya tidak ada yang mau. Naruto memang tidak memikirkan hal itu. Dia hanya fokus pada perusahaan dan kau saja."

Karin menghela nafas.

"Mungkin aku harus mencarikan seorang gadis untuknya." Karin terlihat berpikir. Kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana denganmu, nii-san? Siapa nama kekasihmu? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia bule?"

Sasuke tertawa.

"Tidak bisa kusebut satu-satu."

Karin membelalakkkan matanya. "Niisan punya banyak kekasih? Sasuke-nii seorang playboy?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Apa tidak bisa satu orang saja?" tanya Karin.

"Belum ada yang pas." Karin mengangguk. "Berarti nii-san punya pengalaman yang banyak soal wanita. Bagaimana nii-san bisa mendapatkan banyak kekasih? Ah tidak-tidak. Nii-san kan memang tampan dan kaya. Pasti banyak yang wanita yang mengantri. Kalau Sakura dan Ino bertemu nii-san mereka pasti langsung tergila-gila."

Sasuke tersenyum. Karin yang cerewet seperti Naruto sudah kembali.

"Tidak semua. Bahkan ada yang sampai saat ini sangat sulit ku dapatkan."

"Benarkah? Ada wanita yang mampu menolak pesonamu?"

"Hn. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dimana? Seharian ini nii-san di rumah sakit kan? Apa sekarang dia berkerja di rumah sakit?" Karin terlihat bersemangat.

"Ya. Dia seorang dokter. Mungkin kau mengenalnya."

"Oh Tuhan. Aku jadi sangat penasaran!" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin kau kenal."

"Demi Tuhan! Dokter Hinata adiknya Neji?!"

Sasuke merasakan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Jadi dia yang menolak nii-san? Hahaha adik dari sahabat nii-san sendiri? Hahaha lucu sekali!"

Benar kan? Karin memang benar-benar seperti Naruto.

"Apa tadi saat bertemu kalian berbicara banyak?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Hanya saling menyapa."

"Kau harus berjuang, Sasuke-nii. Ppft!" Karin terlihat menahan tawa. Sasuke kemudian mengambil bantal yang di peluk Karin dan menutup wajah Karin dengan bantal itu kemudian mendorongnya hingga terbaring.

"Jangan tertawa lagi dan tidurlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, Karin tidak masuk kuliah karena Jiraiya-sensei yang merupakan dosen pada hari itu sedang sakit. Terimakasih pada Sasuke yang entah mendapat informasi dari siapa perihal ini. Ia bisa ke rumah sakit lebih pagi untuk menemani kakaknya. Sasuke hanya mengantarnya ke rumah sakit karena ia ada urusan pada hari itu. Uchiha Itachi kakaknya yang tinggal di Konoha memintanya untuk menggantikan memimpin rapat.

Karin langsung menyapa kakaknya begitu masuk ke ruangan. Naruto terlihat setengah berbaring dengan bagian atas tempat tidur yang diangkat dan bersandarkan bantal.

"Nii-san." Karin mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"Hei. Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Naruto.

"Dosenku sakit." Naruto mengangguk dan Karin baru menyadari kalau penyangga lehernya sudah di buka.

"Wah. Penjaga lehernya sudah di buka?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah. Aku sudah bisa makan sekarang. Beberapa alat juga sudah dibuka."

"Syukurlah. Jadi nii-san sudah sarapan?"

"Baru saja. Seorang perawat cantik menyuapiku."

Karin menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik, perawat itu atau aku?"

"Tentu saja adikku lebih cantik." Keduanya tertawa.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Hyuuga Neji masuk dengan membawa parsel berisi buah-buahan. Karin merasa ia menjadi gugup untuk bertemu dengan Neji. Namun ia menguatkan diri. Ia menatap datar pada Neji yang sedang meletakkan parselnya di meja. Kemudian peria itu menghampirinya untuk duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Dokter bilang kau sudah bisa makan. Jadi aku membawakan buah-buahan."

"Terimakasih. Sasuke bilang kau ada urusan semalam. Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan masalah. Hanya bertemu dengan orang tua Shion. Pernikahan kami di percepat." Karin merasa telinga dan hatinya risih mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Benarkah? Kapan? Bukannya bagus? Aku heran kenapa kau sempat meminta menunda pernikahanmu."

"Ya, begitulah. Senin depan."

"Kalau begitu, mana undangannya?"

"Entahlah. Bukan aku yang mengurus. Mungkin besok atau lusa."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Neji.

"Oh ya. Mana si Teme?"

"Sasuke-nii menggantikan kakaknya rapat."

Kedua pria itu mengangguk.

"Oh! Perawat tadi memberiku obat. Aku jadi mengantuk sekarang," ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah nii-san." Karin bangkit dan memperbaiki letak tempat tidur Naruto hingga pria kesayangannya itu bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian deru nafas yang teratur menandakan pria itu telah tertidur.

Karin mencium kening kakaknya, kemudian beranjak menuju sofa. Neji mengikuti. Mereka duduk di sofa yang saling berseberangan. Yang memisahkan mereka hanya meja kaca dengan parsel buah di atasnya. Suasana canggung seketika. Keduanya diam. Karin mengambil ponselnya dan sibuk dengan benda itu sedangkan Neji menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datar andalanannya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Neji menginterupsi keheningan yang sudah berjalan lima menit itu.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke arah wajah Hyuuga Neji.

"Jiraiya-sensei sakit. Dia tidak datang hari ini."

Neji mengangguk. Hening lagi.

"Umm. Selamat... atas pernikahanmu." Kini Karin yang memulai.

"Bukannya lebih baik kau mengucapkannya minggu depan?"

"Aa. Baiklah. Ku tarik kata-kataku."

Hening lagi.

"Kau jadi lebih banyak diam," ujar Neji.

"Aku?" Karin menunjuk dirinya. Neji mengangguk.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa biasa saja."

"Kau tidak biasanya diam seperti ini. Kau dan Naruto sama. Tipe orang cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Kalian hanya diam kalau sedang sakit dan kalau sedang ada masalah. Jadi kau ada masalah?"

Karin ingin mendecih. Apa pria ini tidak tahu kalau sumber masalahnnya itu dia?

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Karin mengernyit heran.

"Hubungan?"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah tampan Sasuke yang berbalut jas kerja dan terlihat menenteng sesuatu.

"Hyuuga, kau di sini?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-nii, rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

Oh Tuhan kenapa Karin harus terjebak dengan dua pria dengan kosa kata andalan yang sama?

Sasuke kemudia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Karin. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang di bawanya pada Karin.

"Es krim."

"Wah. Terimakasih, Sasuke-nii."

"Kau mau es krim, Hyuuga?"

Neji mendecih.

"Tidak."

Karin membuka es krim rasa stroberi. Kemudian mulai memakannya.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau?" tawarnya pada kedua pria itu.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Karin dan menggigit kecil eskrim itu. Kemudian Karin kembali menikmati eskrimnya. Neji melihat adegan itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Sasuke. Pria tampan kebanggan Uchiha itu menyeringai melihat tangan Neji yang terkepal kuat.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil tisu dan mengusap lembut sudut bibir Karin. Gadis itu baru saja selesai dengan es krimnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil tangkai bekas eskrim Karin dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang ada di samping sofanya. Kemudian mengambil tisu lagi untuk melap tangan Karin.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-nii." Karin tersenyum manis. Sasuke membalasnya sambi membelai lembut rambut merah Karin.

Kali ini Neji membuang muka. Dan itu pun tak lepas dari atensi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Neji menarik tangan kiri Karin hingga gadis itu berdiri. Ia berjalan berniat membawa Karin keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tangan kanan Karin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," Neji menyahut.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" kini Karin yang bertanya.

"Ikut saja. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Uchiha, lepaskan tanganmu."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan kedua orang itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin hanya diam saat Neji mebawanya ke taman rumah sakit. Neji mendudukkannya dengan sedikit kasar ke bangku taman di bawah pohon akasia.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanya Karin heran.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hubungan apa? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Bagus. Ku peringatkan, jangan pernah kau mencoba menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke." Karin semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karin dengar, Sasuke itu seorang playboy. Dia mendekati semua wanita dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Dia itu brengsek. Dia bukan pria yang baik."

"Jangan sembarangan menghinanya. Jadi maksudmu pria yang baik itu seperti apa? Sepertimu?" Karin merasa marah karena Neji menghina Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan menatap Neji tajam.

"Dia memang playboy. Dia mengakuinya, mengakui kebrengsekannya. Keburukannya terbuka. Dia jujur dengan semua itu dan toh tetap banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Tidak sepertimu yang mempermainkan hati seorang gadis kemudian meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan gadis lain!" Karin menambahi dengan emosi yang sudah sampai di kepala.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan hati seseorang!" Neji membela diri.

"Kau mempermainkanku, brengsek!"

"Kau menjadi mentorku membantuku untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kau membantuku waktu aku sakit. Kau... kau menciumku, bahkan saat aku tertidur. Aku menyukaimu tapi kau malah sudah bertunangan bahkan akan menikah sebentar lagi!"

"Kau... apa?"

"Seharusnya nii-san tidak memintamu jadi mentorku. Atau lebih baik, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Berbahagialah dengan Shion." Karin meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin berlari ke parkiran kemudian. Menangis di samping mobil Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan menghubungi Sasuke.

Sasuke datang tak lama kemudian. Pria itu membimbing Karin untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Ia pun membawa Karin pergi dari sana.

Karin masih menangis sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke langsung memeluk Karin. Karin membalasnya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi." Sasuke mecoba menenangkan. Cukup lama hingga Karin bisa lebih tenang.

"Ada apa, hm?" Karin diam. Tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kita butuh sesuatu untuk membuatmu bicara." Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka lemari teratas.

Ia mengeluarkan semua botol wine kebanggaannya dari sana. Ia meletakkan botol-botol itu di depan Karin dan membukanya. Mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan cairan merah itu ke dalam gelas.

"Minum."

Karin langsung mengambil gelas itu dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Sasuke dengan setia menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol itu untuk di minum oleh Karin. Tiga botol habis sudah. Karin terlihat sudah mabuk dan mulai meracau tidak jelas. Ia bahkan sudah membuang jauh kaca matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Neji?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi racauan Karin.

"Ya! Tapi apa gunanya? Hik... Dia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Dasar lelaki brengsek!" Sasuke tersenyum. Karin sangat lucu saat mabuk. Karin kemudian mengambil botol ke empat dan meminumnya lagsung dari botolnya.

"Dia memang lelaki brengsek. Kenapa kau tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hik Untuk ...apa?"

"Kau lupa? Kalian kan sudah tidur bersama."

"Tidur hik... bersama? Ah! Diapartmen Sasuke-nii. Ya. Kami memang tidur bersama! Hahaha hik.. kami tidur bersama~~" Karin bersenandung aneh.

"Ya. Dan kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban atas itu. Mungkin saja kan, kau sudah hamil saat ini." Sasuke kembali mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Karin terlihat kaget kemudian memegangi perutnya.

"Hamil~?Apakah ada bayi hik.. di sini?" tanyanya. Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi rencananya bisa gagal nanti. Sungguh adiknya ini lucu sekali.

"Mungkin saja. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban padanya?"

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayunya.

"Bayiku mungkin tidak memiliki ayah. Hik, jadi kita harus menemui Hyuuga brengsek itu." Karin bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Ia membantu Karin yang agak limbung untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan keluar apartmen. Tak lupa ia membawa sebotol wine untuk Karin. Sesampainya di mobil, Sasuke mendudukkan Karin dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada gadis itu. Kemudian memberikan botol wine yang sudah di buka untuk Karin. Karin meminumnya sambil bersenandung dengan suara falsnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Karin. Merasa bersalah memang karena memberikan alkohol yang berlebihan pada Karin di siang bolong. Kalau Naruto tahu ia pasti sudah di hajar. Apalagi kalau Neji tahu.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah dengan aksen tradisional yang sangat kental.

"Karin, ingat. Kita akan menemui ayah Neji. Ayah Neji." Karin menatap Sasuke. Minumannya sudah habis.

"Ayah Neji. Hik.. kakek dari bayiku?"

"Ya."

"Ya ya ya~. Tapi tunggu dulu..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau... siapa?"

Doeng!

Urat di dahi Sasuke tampak berkedut.

"Kau tanya... aku siapa? Aku Sasuke. Sasuke-nii."

"Oh. Sasuke-nii." Karin mengangguk dengan ekspresi polosnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Di gerbang kayu yang unik itu seorang penjaga menghampiri mobilnya.

"Ah. Uchiha-sama. Lama tak berjumpa."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hiashi-san ada?"

"Ya, beliau ada di ruang minum teh bersama Hinata-sama dan Shion-sama."

"Tolong telepon Neji sekarang. Katakan kalau Sasuke ada di rumahnya sekarang bersama dengan Karin," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan mobilnye ke kompleks rumah kolot itu.

Ia membantu Karin keluar dan menuntuk gadis itu memasuki ruangan minum teh yang ada di dekat dojo keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke sudah hafal dengan wilayah ini. Para pelayan menatap heran pada sahabat tuan muda mereka yang membawa seorang gadis aneh. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Sebelumnya ia membisikkan pada Karin kalau pria bersurai panjang yang mirip dengan Neji adalah ayahnya. Suara berat dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu geser itu dan masuk bersama dengan Karin. Di sana terdapat Hinata dan Shion beserta target mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata dan Shion tampak kaget melihat Karin yang kelihatan aneh.

"Aa. Sasuke." Hiashi menyapa Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Ayah mertua!" Karin bersorak sambil menghampiri Hiashi yang duduk bersila. Setelah dekat, ia memeluk leher Hiashi dari samping membuat pria itu kaget bukan main.

Cup!

Hinata dan Shion terbelalak kaget. Sasuke hanya bisa menganga melihat Karin yang berani melakukan hal itu. Mencium pipi Hiashi? Demi Tuhan! Ini tidak ada dalam rencana!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mic cek one two. Hai hai hai semuanya...

Chap 6 up nih! Dan mungkin chap depan bakalan end.

Semoga ga mengecewakan ya dan maaf kalau Sasuke sangat OOC di sini. Yaah.. walaupun semua tokoh di sini OOC, harap maklum aja ya reader semuanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love Mentor**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Crack, abal, gaje,  
Mohon jangan mengharapkan EYD yang sempurna karena yaah... kalian tahu yana kan?

Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin dengan kehidupan liar serta pergaulan bebasnya dan Hyuuga Neji dengan kehidupan penuh aturan serta pergaulan yang dibatasi oleh adat istiadat keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto meminta Neji untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu. Cinta timbul! Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa wanita ini, Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi pada Sasuke setelah pria Uchiha itu berhasil menarik Karin menjauh dari ketua klan paling tua di Jepang itu. Kini Karin duduk bersama Sasuke di depan Hiashi. Shion dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang sweatdrop pada Karin yang masih bersenandung tak jelas dan terkikik sesekali.

"Dia Uzumaki Karin. Adik Naruto."

"Adik Naruto? Apa dia sedang mabuk?"

"Ya, Hiashi-san."

"Aku tidak mabu~k... Wanita hamil tidak boleh mabuk tahu..."

Karin kembali meracau.

"Hamil?" Hiashi memandang Sasuke dan Karin bergantian.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawa kekasihmu yang sedang hamil sekaligus sedang mabuk ke rumahku?"

"Sebenarnya dia bukan kekasihku dan dia bukan hamil anakku. Tapi..."

"Aku hamil anak Neji-san, Ayah mertua!"

"APA?!"

Hinata dan Shion tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya mendengar penuturan dari Karin. Hiashi pun demikian, namun ia bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Shion, Hinata. Sebaiknya kalian bawa dia ke kamar tamu. Dia butuh istirahat."

Kedua wanita itu langsung mengerti. Mereka membawa Karin keluar dari ruangan itu hingga hanya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hiashi."

"Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"

"Dia mabuk karena tahu kalau Neji dan Shion akan menikah sebentar lagi. Padahal, dia sudah tidur dengan Neji. Jadi aku membawanya kemari untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Aku hanya membantu anda supaya nama keluarga Hyuuga tidak tercemar."

Hiashi terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja memikirkan nasib keluarganya yang akan menanggung malu karena ulah anaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke di seberang meja terlihat mengamati Hiashi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku akan—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser. Sosok Neji muncul dengan wajah khawatir. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Uchiha, dimana Karin?"

"Jadi memang benar. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik Naruto padahal kau sudah akan menikah?"

Neji menatap bingung ayahnya. Kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud Tou-sama?"

"Kau sudah punya tunangan tapi kau malah tidur dengan perempuan lain? Apa yang akan ku katakan pada keluarga Shion?! Dan perempan itu adik dari sahabatmu sendiri?"

Neji semakin bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengeri maksud Tou-sama. Uchiha, jelaskan. Kotaru-san bilang kau datang dengan Karin yang sedang mabuk. Dan sekarang ayahku mengatakan hal yang benar-benar tidak aku mengerti."

"Sekarang duduklah." Hiashi kembali berbicara.

"Apa benar kau tidur dengan Uzumaki Karin di apartemen Sasuke?"

Neji langsung menatap Sasuke mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya membawa Karin kemari untuk meminta pertanggungjawabanmu. Kau memang sudah tidur dengannya kan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku dan dia—"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" tanya Hiashi.

Neji menghela nafas kesal karena sudah salah dalam pemilihan kata-kata.

"Tou-sama, kami hanya—"

"Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Hiashi pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Uchiha, kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooek!"

Miko Shion dan Hinata kini tengah di repotkan oleh Karin.

Gadis merah itu tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Untung saja ada pelayan yang dengan sigap membawakan wadah tempat cairan dari mulut Karin. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Karin malah jatuh tak berdaya. Dia pingsan. Hinata menyuruh pelayan tadi menggantikan baju Karin dengan miliknya. Sementara pelayan itu bekerja, Hinata dan Shion duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Dia benar-benar hamil anak Neji?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak, Shion. Dia tidak hamil. Aku sudah memastikannya."

" Lalu kenapa Sasuke—"

"Sasuke ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Uchiha itu...! Dia bahkan membuat Karin mabuk begini," Hinata menggeram.

"Tapi, Hinata..."

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Tou-sama yang sebenarnya."

"Hinata, tunggu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelaskan padaku, Uchiha!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal pada ayahku?!"

"Bukannya seharusnya kau berterimakasih? Aku hanya membantu kalian. Kau dan Shion tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Apa aku salah?"

Neji tertegun sebentar namun kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Keluarga kami sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini. Tapi kau menghancurkan semuanya dan membuat ayahku berpikir aku pria brengsek yang meniduri adik sahabatku!"

"Kalian memang tidur bersama, Hyuuga."

"Sial! Tapi tidak dalam artian negatif yang kau sebut-sebut itu! Hamil? Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga. Semua sudah terjadi." Sasuke masih dengan santainya menyahut.

"Apa yang akan di pikirkan keluarga Shion nantinya brengsek! Keluarga Hyuuga akan—"

Neji tersentak seketika ketika Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa sekarang aku merasa muak denganmu dan segala kehyugaanmu itu! Shion sudah mempunya Taruho dan kau mencintai Karin. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu akan hal itu!"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Neji menjauh.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan ini, ha? Karin itu adikku! Dan kau sahabatku! Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia! Terutama Karin. Aku sudah melakukan bagianku. Sekarang terserah kalian. Terserah padamu. Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang."

Sasuke berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau pikir ayahku akan membiarkan Karin pulang setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Dia akan tetap di sini. Dan demi Tuhan ayahku akan menikahkanku dengannya! Brengsek kau!"

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian tanpa kata pergi meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin terbangun keesokan paginya dengan pusing parah yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Namun,

"Kemana pintu kamar mandinya?"

Karin akhirnya menyadari kalau kamar ini bukanlah kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling memastikan keberadaannya saat itu. Namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya. Rumah sakit, apartment Sasuke kemudian...

"Akh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!" erangnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Ia melihat Shion yang muncul dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Shion? Kau... aku di rumahmu?"

Shion tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

Karin menggeleng.

"Kau ada di kediaman Hyuuga. Rumah ayahnya Neji."

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin aku di sini?" Shion pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Karin hanya bisa melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia mabuk? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Shion sungguh aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang hamil ,mabuk dan sebagainya yang kau ceritakan itu. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku ada di apartment Sasuke-nii dan... dan aku tidak ingat apapun lagi. Demi Tuhan aku bahkan masih perawan Shion!"

Shion hanya tersenyum tulus. "Aku tahu. Ini hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku akan mengantarkan pakaianmu. Setelah itu kita sarapan. Siapa tahu setelah mandi dan segar kau bisa mengingat apa yang tak kau ingat. "

Karin menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Shion keluar dari kamar itu seiring dengan Karin yang melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membuka pakaiannya, ia hanya berdiri dengan shower menyala yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Sedikit bertengkar dengan Neji, kemudian Sasuke menghiburnya diapartemennya, kemudian...

"Oh Tuhan..." Karin akhirnya mengingat perihal ia mabuk. Sasuke membrikannya wine supaya ia bisa dengan tenang menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan Sasuke membawanya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dan berbohong tentang kehamilan? Apa untungnya untuk Sasuke? Mungkin ia harus mendatangi Sasuke. Menanyakan maksud kakak angkatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion dan Karin berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Hyuuga Hiashi beserta kedua anaknya sudah duduk di ruangan tradisional itu. Makanan juga sudah terhidang di sana. Hinata menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manisnya. Tidak seperti Hiashi dan Neji yang duduk tenang dengan wajah datarnya. Sekarang Karin tahu dari mana Neji mendapatkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

Dengan canggung, Karin duduk di samping Hinata, sedangkan Shion duduk di samping Neji. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada keluarga Hyuuga atas apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Mendengar cerita dari Shion saja ia seperti tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Itadakimasu!" Kepala keluarga langsung membuka acara makan pagi kaku khas Hyuuga itu. Karin hanya bisa makan dalam diam. Tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali. Nmaun ia berusaha makan dengan tenang. Setidaknya untuk menghargai semua orang yang ada di situ. Ia tidak suka situasi kaku ini. Ia tidak pernah makan dengan keadaan layaknya kuburan seperti saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan, entah perintah dari mana, dua orang pelayan datang dan membereskan bekas makan mereka. Dan seorang pelayan mengantarkan teh beserta cemilan diatas meja rendah itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita memang harus membahasnya sekarang." Entah kenapa Karin merasa kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menatapnya.

"Nona Uzumaki," Benarkan?

"Mengenai kejadian semalam. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan anak-anakku. Aku tidak percaya kenapa Uchiha Sasuke merencanakan hal kemarin. Tapi aku yakin kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana pernikahan Neji dan Shion." Neji dan Shion tampak bergerak gelisah. Kemudian saling menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditafsirkan oleh Karin.

"Tou-sama. Sebenarnya, maksud Sasuke melakukan ini adalah..." Shion mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku Tou-sama. Aku dan Shion tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana pernikahan ini."

Bukan hanya Hiashi. Karin dan juga Hinata terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Neji barusan. Shion hanya bisa menunduk.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Neji?"

"Tou-sama. Sejak awal kami tidak ingin menerima perjodohan ini. Kami tidak saling mencintai. Jadi kami ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Neji..."

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Tou-sama." Kali ini Shion memberanikan diri. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Neji-kun."

Hiashi menatap Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kaget, kecewa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan hal ini dari awal. Apa kalian tahu akalau undangan sudah di sebar? Aku yakin keluargamu juga akan kecewa dengan keputusan kalian ini, Shion. Kalian sungguh sudah mempermalukan kami."

Hinata dan Karin hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Kami juga akan mengatakan hal ini pada orangtuaku, Tou-sama. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

Hiashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Terserah pada kalian. Aku harap orang tua Shion mau menerima keputusan kalian ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kalian yang memutuskan. "

"Terimakasih, Tou-sama." Shion dan Neji menjawab bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Tapi.." Hiashi berujar lagi.

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan rencana Sasuke kamarin sore?" Pertanyaan ini kini membuat gugup Karin dan juga Neji. Kini Neji menatap Karin.

"Aku menyukai Karin. Mungkin Sasuke ingin pernikahan ini batal sehingga aku bisa bersama Karin." Hiashi mengangguk, Karin terbelalak.

"Sebenarnya aku jadi pusing karena memikirkan masalah anak muda seperi kalian. Dan kau nona Uzumaki." Karin dengan takut menatap Hiashi.

"Kau menyukai Neji?"

"A-aku... Aku..." Karin bergantian menatap Neji dan Shion.

"Sudahlah. Hal itu sudah bukan menjadi urusanku. Aku akan istirahat sekarang. Dan kalian, selesaikan masalah kalian. Neji akan mengantarmu pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu." Hiashi beranjak dari ruang makan tradisional itu.

Kini keempat orang itu ada di gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Shion dan Hinata mengantarkan kepergian Neji yang mengantarkan Karin.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkan kalian semua. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, Karin. Aku sebenarnya sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena sudah merencanakan hal gila itu. Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak akan berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tou-sama," kata Shion.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan mengembalikan bajumu." Karin mencoba tersenyum.

"Itu baju Hinata sebenarnya," sahut Shion.

"Ah, terimakasih dokter. Aku juga belum sempat berterimakasih padamu tempo hari. Kau sudah mengobatiku dan menggantikan bajuku. Aku akan segera mengambalikan bajumu ini." Karin membungkukkan badannya sekali.

Hinata tertawa. "Santai saja Karin. Panggil aku Hinata saja. Sudah tugasku sebagai dokter untuk mengobati yang sakit. Dan masalah mengganti bajumu. Itu bukan aku. "

Karin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Neji tampak kikuk.

"Sudahlah cepatlah naik. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Ah. Iya. Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih banyak."

Karin dan Neji menaiki mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Di perjalanan keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Neji hanya fokus ke jalanan sedangkan Karin hanya memainkan jarinya. Hingga ditengah jalan ada seseorang yang menyebrang sembarangan hingga membuat Neji hampir menabraknya. Pria itu menginjak rem kuat-kuat hingga Karin yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman terlempat ke depan dan kepalanya terbentur dasbor mobil.

"Aw!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Sakit sekali tahu!" Erang Karin sambil menatap tajam Neji dan memegang jidatnya.

"Siapa suruh tidak memakai seatbelt?!" bentak Neji.

"Aku tadi tidak fokus sampai lupa memakai sabuk pengaman!" Karin balas membentak.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak fokus."

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus memikirkan ucapan Hinata tadi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran Rumah Sakit.

"Kalau bukan dia yang menggantikan bajuku saat itu berarti kau kan?!Berarti kau... kau melihat... melihat...Kyaaa!" Karin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya malu.

Neji hanya bisa tergagap tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ummm.

Ga tahu mau bilang apa.

Intinya saya sudah kembali.

Hehe

\


End file.
